the Hope Maiden and the Despair king
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: Hajime Hinata was a normal King until a spell put him and his 14 companion into despair. cursed Izuru Kamukura and the remmants of despair live happyly with Despair but maybe a Maiden filled with Hope may rise them from the dark to the bright side again and fill a dull personality with love? (Danganronpa cast as the Beauty and Beast)
1. The Beggining of something

**Here i go this is my first intent of doing a Fic for the Danganronpa fandom is kinda Inspired in the Beast and Beauty but with a lot of changes.**

 **Anyway leaving this here see ya at the Bottom.**

 **Don't own Danganronpa.**

 **Chapter edited: 17 and 18 of Sunday and Saturday respectively.**

 **Person who used his/her time to edited the chapter Vixen7117.**

* * *

The Hope Maiden and the Despair King.

Chapter Prologue: The Begining of something.

A long time ago somewhere in a Japanese castle, there lived a boy with brown hair and green eyes with an ahoge, a mystic ahoge well not exactly.

The boy lived peacefully with 14 other people, who he had shared his childhood with, and of course servants and parents who unfortunately died from a disease leaving Hajime Hinata alone without other relatives. The only thing he could call a family was the 14 people who made something bright in his heart... a hopeful feeling.

But unfortunately that hope faded away as the Boy received a visit from a old woman who was selling one of the most beautiful roses that anyone had ever seen in return for a place to spend the evening. However, Hajime didn't accept the rose and didn't give her a refuge for the night because he sensed something bad about her. He wasn't wrong though because just as Hajime refused the 'old woman' she transformed into a Young woman with pink hair whose name was Enoshima Junko. With a simple spell the whole castle was infected by a dark and lone feeling.

A feeling of Despair.

Hajime Hinata along with Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Tanaka Gundam, Peko Pekoyama, Sonia Nevermind, Mikan Tsumiki, Nekomaru Nidai, Ibuki Mioda, Akane Owari, Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, the Impostor who went by the Name Twogami Byakuya and Teruteru Hanamura. those 14 people were brought to despair by the hands of Junko Enoshima.

Maybe one of the reasons that made the whole castle fall into the feeling of despair was Hajime Hinata and his suden change of attitude and appearance. Slowly his green eyes turned crimson and his hair changed from a short brown to a long black and wavy. Once Hajime Hinata had transformed into Izuru Kamukura, The Name he received after transforming, everyone turned into despair themselfes.

That was what Junko had tried to achieve the whole time.

Somewhere in a despair filled world

"Jeez" Souda said whiping some saliva that a person just spat in his face "This is so messed up".

Souda then grabbed his wrench and brought it down on the guys head as he cried in pain, then he took another hit and another and continued until the body didn't move anymore and the blood covered the floor.

"Shut up commoner" Sonia said looking at Souda with a stinging glare forming in her delicate features, her bright red eyes didn't seem like joking.

"Don't mess with him my princess" Gundam said looking at Sonia "He never shuts up when you're ordering him around"

"Hey, I have been trying to get your attention" Souda growled "But the only one you listen too is Izuru"

As the words left the Mouth of Souda every Ultimate despair looked at Souda.

"You just said it" Fuyuhiko said looking at Souda with an angry stare.

"Yeah I said it" Souda said taking his wrench and spinning it in his hand before pointing it towards Fuyuhiki "Got a Problem, come at me".

Peko took a step forward only to be stopped by Fuyuhiko who cracked his knuckles. Fuyuhiko looked at the mechanic before running up an attacking him, while the other despairs watched the fighting.

"What is Happening Here?"

Souda and Fuyuhiko stopped as soon as a bored voice approached them. The others turned around to face a Black suited man with long wavy black hair and crimson eyes filled with boredom.

"Nothing at all Sir" Gundam spoke up since he was the only one who had the guts to say something to him.

Izuru looked at everyone as they looked away not wanting to face him.

"Fine" He finally said "Remember that we are not here to play, we are here to do what we do best: spread despair understood Fuyuhiko Souda" Izuru said as he looked at Fuyuhiko and Souda.

They quickly stood up and brushed they're clothes, though both of them had to wash their clothes later.

"Understood Kamukura-Sama" they said in unision.

"Kamukura-Sama" Someone called.

Izuru turned around to see a man running towards him, a letter in hand.

"What now, this is getting boring" Izuru asked.

As the king of despair said that Gundam stopped the man

"Relax Gundam" Izuru said looking at the Breeder who move out of the way.

The man bowed and then presented the letter.

With a bored face Izuru grabbed the letter and opened it, as soon he opened the letter and began to read the messenger left.

"What" Izuru said as he reread the letter, a sudden spark of interest came to his eyes before quickly returning to the Bored eyes

"So the snake finally met her end" Izuru said loudly enough so the despair behind him could hear.

"What do you mean" Akane asked.

Izuru looked at the letter and said in a low and distant tone:

"...Junko Enoshima had Died"

That was something that hit everyone in the chest, either of Pain or... Happiness.

Village: somewhere very far away from the remmants of despair.

"Nanami" a female voice said as a cat ear hoodie appear from below the covers. The girl who the woman had called for Chiaki Nanami.

"Yeah aunt Komaru" Nanami said, looking at Komaru Naegi (sister of Makoto Naegi) "Has Papa and Mama come back yet?"

Komaru sat and looked sadly at Nanami.

"Well" Komaru started looking at every part of the room exept Nanami. Though the poor Girl already knew the answer and so she got up from her bed put her shoes on and went towards the door, all the while Komaru was observing her "Where are you going!?" Komaru asked.

"Im going outside" Nanami Informed as she opened the door.

"Don't go out past the Borders" Komaru shouted to her 'niece', who only held a thumbs up.

Outside the house

Nanami looked around as people were doing their normal jobs causing her to smile. Her step parents still weren't back from whatever they were doing. Leaving that aside, Nanami looked at where the Border was. She couldn't really point out where the Border was because she had never really gone past it but whatever was beyond it was probably dangerous.

"Nanami-san" A voice called out.

Just as she turned to look at the person, in a minute she flinched at the person who was in front of her. Messy White hair and grey eyes, this is Nagito Komaeda the most lucky Bastard and handsomest person in the village (at least that what the girls of the village and fandom say) he had all the girls of the village (and fandom) but he only had eyes for Nanami because she was the only girl who wasn't attracted to him.

"Hello Komaeda-kun" Nanami said bitterly while looking at Nagito.

"It is a lovely day filled with hope, don't you think so?" Another fact about Nagito was that he had an insane love for hope.

"Yeah" Nanami respond while trying to walk out of her porch. "Here is Nagito" Nanami yelled.

As soon as she said that a bunch of Girls suddenly appeared and swarmed around him. Nanami escaped as soon as the girls had tried to pull Nagitos hair out.

She quickly ran out and headed to the... Borders.

Out of the 'Borders'

"How did she die" Souda screamed as he slammed his fist in the debris of a near house.

"That's something so despairing right" Sonia said as she looked at Izuru.

"What in the hell, who did it" Akane and Nekomaru screamed at the same time.

"If i had to bet i would say that she was defeated by an idiot" Fuyuhiko said looking at Peko then he took his hat "Can you read the letter"

"Address the King with more respect" Gundam said looking at Fuyuhiko.

Izuru, ignoring what Gundam Said, coughed and look at the Letter:

Adress to: Kamukura-Senpai

"Dear Kamukura-senpai

If you are reading this then I'm probably dead by now so I leave this letter. Please tell your remnants of despair this, that their beloved Enoshima Junko died in order to spread the despair. Anyway i got defeated by someone goes by the name of Naegi Makoto, he has an Ahoge just like you. His hair is brown and he has an idiotic face. You might recognize him when you see him.

Your

Dearest Enoshima Junko-Chan."

"So is that what it said" Fuyuhiko said as he spat at the nearest dead body.

"She left a picture" Sonia noted as the former hope of the world grabbed the letter and looked at it along with the other photos.

"He does look like an Idiot" Twogami said as he startled everyone by his sudden appearance exept Izuru. Aside from Twogami there where the other remmants of despair.

"Junko Died" Tsumiki said surprised along with the others, Izuru put the Image and the letter in his pocket.

"Yeah and you will accompany her soon" a voice said.

By Instinct Kamukura turned around grabbing the Gun he had and pointed it to the man, with silver hair and a suit. He carried a Katana and had grey light eyes.

"Kamukura Izuru" The man said.

"Munakata Kyouske" Izuru said and then let out a smirk, without emotions "The 'Destroyer' second Brand of Future fundation" Izuru said looking straight towards Munakata.

"I'm flattered that you know my name" Munakata said looking at Izuru.

"You're really boring why don't you die" Izuru said.

Just as those words left his mouth red dots appeared on everyones face and Body. When he turned around he saw a lot of Gunmen carrying Heavy weaponry and ready to kill.

"Well fuck" Souda said irritated as he and the other remmants of despair looked at the gunmen.

Izuru looked around. Besides the gunmen and Munakata, three others appeared from a truck with more Gunmen than before. the first man seemed to be a Young teen with Blonde hair and tan skin holding three shurikens in each hand and wore a complete red attire. The next person was a more mature and muscular man that was about the same height as Munakata wearing a grey Jacket and had messy black hair. The next one was a tall man, probably the same height as Nekomaru, wearing white Suit and Black Pants. His hair was tied in a pony tail because he was wearing a cow mask with red eyes that covered his face.

Taking in consideration his options Izuru went for the easiest option. He could sense another presence so he decided to take advantage of it.

"Whoever is Behind that Rock" Izuru commanded "Get out and step in front of me".

As his words left his mouth every other remmant of despair looked at him in surprise.

"Um" a gentle voice said as a person with a cat hoddie and pink hair and a bag of a pink cat and Beautiful pink eyes appear.

The remmants of despair looked amazed and even Izuru widened his eyes a bit but kept his monotone face. Nanami started to walk towards Izuru at a slow pace, with her head down in pure shame.

"Move faster" Izuru ordered.

Nanami kept her head down but complied with izurus order as she moved faster until she was right in front of Izuru. Izuru simply pointed his weapon to Nanami scaring her. "Tell your men to step back or she dies" Izuru said looking at Munakata, while Nanami had her head down a hand touched her shoulder and startled her before a whisper came to her ear

"It's okay" Izuru whispered.

Even though that Whisper scared her, Nanami tightly squeeze Izuru's hand.

"Step Back" Munakata said to his gunmen (Who were 8 trying to restrain Izuru and company) "Just four stay close to them if they do anything shoot them" Izuru let out a frown but he didn't oppose as he and the Remmants of despair slowly walked their faces looked to Munakata and Izuru who was dragging Nanami along with them.

A Breeze caught everyone as the suit of Kamukura flapped a little. Souda and Fuyuhiko ,who were behind him, saw a bunch of Kunais strapped on izurus back. looking around the gunmen seemed to be concentrated on the others. Souda dropped his wrench just as Fuyuhiko dropped his Hat. The two picked up their items along with one Kunai and held it close to their bodies.

Izuru stopped causing the others to do the same. Slowly he looked away from Nanami yet never letting go of her hand. Slowly he began to count through soft whispers.

"1" he started "2" he continued counting as he gave a push to his gun and Nanami "3" he looked a little to the other remmants of despair before pushing Nanami on to the floor "4!" screaming he shot at the four gunmen, instantly killing them.

The two gunmen, who where in front, quickly aimed at Izuru. Suddenly Fuyuhiko ran towards one of the gunmen before dropping his Hat and attacking the gunman in the neck with the kunai. Souda did the same by hitting a gunmen with his wrench and then began to stab him very fast in the neck or other vitals point until the gunman was dead.

the two gunmen who were guarding the back quickly took aim only to be killed quickly. The left man was killed by a twist to his neck courtesy of Akane, while the other had his head squized by Nekomaru who, along with akane, refused to take a weapon.

"Take cover" Izuru yelled taking Nanamis hand again before pushing her to a nearby almost destroyed House. Following Izuru was Souda and Fuyuhiko along with Peko and Twogami, who picked up their weapons before hiding in the house. Meanwhile Mikan, Nekomaru, Akane, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Ibuki, Sonia and Gundam hid in another almost destroyed house but more space to hide in.

Ibuki also grabbed a Weapon.

"Gundam Call your animals we need them" Izuru ordered to Gundam who whistled and let out a howl.

"They will Late a Bit My king" Gundam bowed his head.

"Ibuki has a Weapon" Izuru turned to look at Ibuki who had the most sadistic grin he had seen in a while

"Really you let Ibuki grab the Weapon!" Izuru yelled before he sighed in bored annoyance.

All the while the gunmen and the remmants of despair with a freaking gun shot at each other Trying to kill someone, it actually got pretty bad because nobody shot straight forward and so they eventually had to reload.

Ibuki ran out of the House and then pointed her guitar to the Gunmen. The Weapon was strapped on the Guitar as one of the guitar strings was attached to the trigger.

"This song is Dedicated too my precious Izuru-Sama i call it" Ibuki said before taking a breath and closing her eyes raised her fist and opened her eyes before strumming the guitar strings with all of the energy she had. "My Beloved Izuru-Sama"

As Ibuki played bullets shot out from her guitar and flew towards the Gunmen and future foundation members.

Eventually Ibuki ran out of bullets so she tossed the guitar string out of the Trigger and put it before tossing the gun. All of the Gunmen were dead as evident by their blood splattering the shattered windows of a nearby truck.

Munakata poked his head out as he and his three fellow branch leaders got out of their hiding spots. They stepped in front shocked out of they minds but quickly grabbed their composure.

Izuru looked at Ibuki who was whistling innocently as she fixed the tones of her guitar. Izuru approached her before patting her head, Ibuki beamed a grin before she flew (quite literaly) towards where she had originally hid.

Leaving that aside, Izuru grabbed a metal pipe and twisted it to form a sharp end. Munakata stepped forward. To his left side the Bull mask man ,known as Great Gozu, walked forward. Nekomaru Jumped and landed in the right side of Izuru keeping the Distance. On Munakata's right side Izayoi had his three Kunais in each hand ready to kill. In Izuru's Left side Akane and Peko landed sword ready and Fist ready.

"Come at me Despair King" Munakata said as he grabbed his Katana.

"Come at Me destroyer" Izuru said

All the while Nanami watched Izuru, as she held a sad face.

'Hinata-kun, King Hajime Hinata'

End

* * *

 **OM: so what did you think about this strange well yeah also i don't want to go ahead to the very point of this story first i want to Put action on it, also sorry for mistakes that this might have which i think it had a lot.**

 **Also as You see Nagito will not be a remmant of despair the reason is going to put as the Story advance, Also I'm gonna try to Make this a KamunamiHina (Kamukura x Nanami x Hinata fic)**

 **Give credits to the one who edit this chapter the one who edited was Vixen7117 give her credit and see her work is great and you may loved it**

 **Thank you so much Vixen-chan you're so great with me.**

 **well see ya around i think**


	2. What are the remmants of despair?

**OM: Well I'm back with a new chapter this is going to be a bit of introduction of the Remmants towards Nanami in a no direct way.**

 **Hope you still enjoy.**

 **Danganronpa is not mine if it was mine Nanami and Hajime (Or Izuru) will have a Baby already and Nagito will have more Hopegasm.**

 **Person who take his/her time in editate this chapter: Vixen7117 thanks Vixen-chan.**

* * *

"Come at me Destroyer" Izuru said as he held the metal bar upside in preparation to attack.

Without hesitating, Munakata ran towards Izuru before pressing a remote detonator.

An Explosion rose from the middle of the field leaving a curtain of smoke. Izuru looked at the explosion with boredom before walking away. The remaining remnants of despair followed.

"Gozu Break"

Izuru turned around as a yell came to his ears. His Crimson eyes watched Gozu step out of the smoke wall. Munakata katana in hand, (looking like a certain persona protagonist) leaped out from behind gozu

"Nekomaru Destroy him" Izuru commanded.

"What" Gozu simply questioned as Nekomaru tackled him and started a death match.

"Why the hell am I carring you" Juzo said as he revealed himself from the smoke wall as well, holding Izayoi in a Bridal way.

"Because your My Bitch" Izayoi said and before leaping out of his arms

"What" Sakakura said.

"What" Izayoi responded

"Peko against Izayoi, Akane against the Bitch of Izayoi" Izuru comanded, as the females gave a nod.

"What" Both Juzo and Izayoi said, though they said it for different reasons as Akane and Peko attacked.

"That leaves you and me" Munakata said as he took a swing with his sword causing Izuru to retaliate with his metal bar

Izuru took a step back before swinging his metal Bar and sending Munakata backwards a bit.

"you are really boring you know" Izuru said as he retracted the Bar again. Then Izuru spun his body and clashed once more against Munakatas blade sending munakata backwards.

Munakata kept his sword close to his face as he rose up. Following his movements, Izuru clenched his weapon before turning around. Suddenly he stopped the attack of an old bare hand. Grabbing the attacker, the Ultimate despair tossed the Body before smashing it into the ground.

Izuru looked down at old man.

"Kazuo Tengan" Izuru said before raising the metal bar and swinging it backwards. This stopped Munakata, leaving him open. Izuru then grabbed Munakata by the hair as Munakata yell in pain, droping his sword.

"Munakata!" Sakakura yelled as he defended himself from Akanes attacks. Akane shrugged as she put her feet in the Back of Sakakura's left one and then kicked it sending it Sakakura to his back then she grabbed his leg. She held it close to her body but kept a safe distant from him.

"Sakakura!" Izayoi yelled as Peko used her sword to attack Izayoi earning a grunt of fatigue from Izayoi. Peko, using her woden sheat, then punched his stomach making Izayoi gasp for the sudden lack of air in his body. She proceeded to punch his chin and then with a final strike to his legs Izayoi fell. Peko stood over him and placed her sword to his throat, waiting for an order.

"How dare you hurt my fellow Companions you will be destroyed" Gozu said as he grabbed Nekomaru by the neck. Gozu then lifted him up before hurdling Nekomaru onto the ground, before running towards Izuru. However Nekomaru retaliated by grabbing gozu by his feet and flipping him onto the ground.

The other remnants.

"Where did I put the damn thing" Souda cursed under his breath as he looked in his equipment Bag. This earned a confused stare from Fuyuhiko and the other remnants as well as Nanami.

"What in the name of hell are you looking for ya son of a Bitch" Fuyuhiko cut himself out as Souda pulled out a Chainsaw from his equipment.

"What is that for?" Nanami asked as Sonia put a hand over her shoulder I an attempt to get close to her.

"Well I want to see what's inside the truck" Souda said as he pointed to a truck. As he started the chainsaw, Nanami cowered in fear behind Sonia.

"That's a bit overkill...I think" Nanami said.

"She does have a point" Sonia said

Souda begrudgingly turned off the chainsaw.

"Fine I won't use it." He said while Nanami sighed in relief, but then Souda formed a malice grin "But there is another way?"

Nanami followed Soudas gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw that Souda was looking at Izuru, who was continuosly stomping on Tengan as his right Hand held Munakata.

"Kamukura-Sama Grab" Izuru looked at the flying Chainsaw before grabbing it with his left hand.

Izuru then turned the chainsaw on, earning a look from both Tengan and Munakata.

"How Many cries of despair will I have when you are dead" Izuru said to both Tengan and Munakata as he lifted the Chainsaw.

"Come Back here!"Fuyuhiko shouted.

Suddenly someone tackled Izuru causing him t drop th chainsaw as well as Munakata.

When he looked at the figure that was on top of him, It was Nanami whose eyes were closed. She was tightly holding his black suit. He looked boredly at her yet blush came to his cheeks.

"Get up" Fuyuhiko abruptly ordered as he stood up behind Her.

Nanami opened her eyes before getting up from the King of Despair, who had some crimson blush covering his cheeks. Suddenly, without saying anything, he threw Fuyuhiko and Nanami behind him.

"What" fuyuhiko asked before Blood suddenly got into his face. what surprised and scared him most was that the blood was from Izuru, whose left hand was crossed by a sword, the sword of Munakata.

Izuru grunted as he took fuyuhikos gun and shot Munakata, surprising enough, in the leg making him scream. As munakata retreated he left behind his katana. Tengan retaliated by piercing izurus stomach with a metal pipe before he jumped out of izurus area of attack.

Fuyuhiko ran to izurus side before quickly removeing the metal bar from izurus stomach. Thus earned a small groan of pain from Izuru

"Shit" Fuyuhiko said looking at the Blood that was quickly dripping from the Stomach of Hajim-, Fuyuhiko suddenly slapped himself as he looked at Izuru who was giving shorts breath "Mikan get over here" Fuyuhiko yelled "We gotta go". The fighting remmants then abandoned their opponents and huddled around Izuru.

Mikan Shrieked as she saw the katana in the hand of her King. She quickly grabbed her equipment, from her medical bag, and looked at the wound. Mikan bit her lower lip and looked at Nekomaru

"Restrain him for me please" Mikan said looking at Nekomaru. The Ultimate despair grabbed Izuru before holding out his injured hand,

"Now get the sword out please" Mikan said while looking away. Twogami, Souda, Fuyuhiko, Gundam and Akane grabbed the sword before starting to pull it out. Izuru in pain bit his tongue.

Nekomaru tightened his hold on Izuru as he started to struggle in pain. Nanami got close to look at the izurus wound and almost gag but kept herself collected as she suddenly grabbed Izurus hand.

Izuru looked at Nanami, until he found himself staring at her pink pale eyes. Minutes seemed to pass but Izuru didn't feel any pain. "All done" Souda said as he wiped the blood from the Munakatas blade as Mikan bandaged izurus hand.

Izuru turned to look at Souda and then saw his hand dripping with blood. He stared at it but then felt an incredible pain and bite his lip before slipping out of Nanami's grasp.

"We're leaving" He said Bitterly as he got over the pain in his stomach "We are going to pick that truck"

"Kamukura-sama you can't move or the wound" Mikan suddenly silenced herself as Izuru shot her a glare.

"Here is the truck" Nekomaru interrupted as he presented the truck "There were people in the back but i quickly disposed of them" He said as he put the truck down.

"Kamukura-Sama you need to get your wound bandaged or it will get worse, thought I don't have any more bandages" Mikan said.

"Idiot Why cant you have more bandages you suck you rotten orange" Hiyoko said as she snickered towards the Medic, who became a crying mess.

"I-i'm sorry" She cried just as someone poked her shoulder, when she looked around it was Nanami who presented her cat hoodie.

"You can use it" Nanami said as Mikan grabbed it.

"Well Um thanks" Mikan awkwardly said as she grabbed it and quickly bandaged Izuru's waist.

"Thankyou" Izuru said before turning cold again "let's go"

Slowly Izuru walked up into the drivers seat. Following him was Fuyuhiko Gundam, Souda and Sonia while the others went in through the back.

Munakata groaned as he picked up his sword that the remnants had tossed before glaring towards the truck that was currently starting

"Don't move" Munakata commanded.

"Why did you think I'm going to follow that order" Izuru said before stomping the accelerator. Suddenly a Lion, that Gundam had called, attacked Munakata.

Izuru then began to drive away.

Munakata left the body of the Lion aside as he raised his head to look towards the leaving truck. Just as he clenched his fist in anger someone called out.

"Munakata-san" A voice called out.

Munakata turned to look towards the voice to see a boy with brown hair and an Ahoge running towards him. Following behind were six people

"Are you okay?" The boy asked

"Makoto Naegi" Munakata said as he roise from the ground "Yeah I am" he said while looking at Gozu who was fighting against a Gorilla, then he saw Izayoi who was fighting a leopard, and finally Sakakura who was struggling against an Anaconda.

"Kyouske" A voice called out. As Munakata turned around he saw a young lady with brown hair running towards him "What happened here" the woman said.

"A fight Yukizome" Munakata said briefly as Izayoi, Gozu, Sakakura and Tengan came close. "where's the girl" Munakata asked as he inspected the area.

Nanami's position.

Nanami looked around her surroundings as she walked. Everywhere she looked dead bodies and destroyed Houses decorated the area.

Still.

She wasn't afraid.

Just Sad.

Everyone of the despairs wore sad face's, she could feel them. While presenting Bows of loyalty towards they're supposed king they were sad about him.

She was sad for that person, why? she didn't know herself.

Even that person was sad Himself.

looking towards the ground she noticed a letter. she picked it up and read it, then looked at the photo that was in it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she looked at the face of her adoptive Father.

"Yo" a voice said from behind her. Chiaki turned around to face a person with blonde hair and a fedora. "you must be the hostage Munakata was looking for?"

Nanami nodded fearfully.

"Oh Please don't be scared I'm not going to do anything to you" The man bowed his head "My Names is Kizakura Koichi if you want to call me Koichi that's fine. Now lets get back to the others"

Nanami began to walk towards Kizakura and then handed him the letter

"Huh? what's this" He asked taking the letter and then reading it. "Well Munakata will be happy to see this"

Izuru's position.

Every remmant of desapair was peacefully sleeping, exept Izuru who was driving towards his castle. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

'How long until you put that Boring face away' a familiar voice said to Izuru, making his eyes widen in surprise as he stomped the brake.

The truck abruptly stopped and woke Souda up. Following was Fuyuhiko then Gundam and Sonia, the former put his arm in front of the latter so she wouldn't fly out of her seat. The Remmants of despair that where in the back of the truck woke up as well.

"Kamukura-Sama" Fuyuhiko said while looking at his King who was breathing heavily with his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm fine" Izuru said as he stopped his breath then took his hands towards the letter, only to find that the letter was not there.

Izuru grunted as he unbuckled his seatbelt before stepping out of the truck. Fuyuhiko rose an eyebrow as Souda put himself in the drivers place.

Izuru opened the back door only to see his remmants scattered on the truck floor. He then took out two gunblades from pekos bag. One was a normal gun painted blue while the other had a sword strapped to it. Izuru reloaded both guns before taking them and walking away

"Don't die out there" Fuyuhiko said as he looked towards Izuru.

"The same goes for you" Izuru said as Fuyuhiko bowed, then Izuru ran out to the horizon.

"Good luck Hajime" Fuyuhiko sadly said.

Future foundation leaders position.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Naegi" Tengan said.

"Adopted daughter actually" Naegi laughed nervously as Kirigiri scolded Nanami (for what reason i think you already know)

"Nanami" Kirigiri took a deep breath as she looked at her adoptive daughter, who was looking towards the ground "What do you think you were doing out of the Village? Truly what am I going to do with you? Maybe Naegi shouldn't be your dad" Kirigiri said.

"Ouch" Sakakura, Gozu, Izayoi, Bandai, Tengan, Togami, and Hagakure said in unision while looking at Naegi who fell to his knees.

"Don't say something Like that Kyoko-Chan" Asahina said as she put her hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"Fine" Kyoko said looking at her daughter.

"Oh yeah Munakata I forgot to give you something" Kizakura said and presented his hand.

"What is it now" Munakata said in his annoyed voice, Kizakura opened his hands only to reveal nothing.

"What I had a letter come on Nanami tell them" Kizakura said pleading as Kyoko suddenly gave him a knock on the head "Ouch" He said.

"Well If it was nothing then we should head back" Munakata said as he moved towards the truck that was close to them.

Izuru position.

"Why am I shaking" Izuru whispered. His red eyes staring at the Gunblade in his right hand that was constantly shaking. why? he didn't know "Well at least i got it now" he said looking at the letter along with the photo of The Ultimate hope. he looked at the photo. "This Idiot actually defeated her... how boring" Izuru said as he took his leave not before taking a glance towards the destroyed field.

Truck position.

Fuyuhiko hummed as he put the cards on the table, making Souda and Gundam groan as he smirked

"My duties in the castle are passed to you" Fuyuhiko Said proudly as he look at his fingers.

Souda looked towards Peko who was emotionless as she stood behind Fuyuhiko and sighed.

"You're cheating" Souda said.

Fuyuhiko raised his left eyebrow as he looked at Souda and his pissed off.

"I'm not cheating I only had Good luck" He said and then motioned towards Peko "Peko didn't move from my side you know"

Fuyuhiko then picked his cards as Gundam muttered a curse.

"What in the hell are you doing Souda? Check the motor" Mahiru said as he looked at the Mechanic, who shrugged at the glare before going towards the trucks engine. When he opened the engine he discovered a family of Tanukis who quickly ran out

"Those weren't yours, right?" Souda asked as he looked at Gundam, who shook his head "Damn those things gnawed the cables and the fuel leaked out" Mahiru slapped him causing him to bicker with her.

"You look like an old married couple" Izuru commented as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere scaring everyone and making Mahiru and Souda hug each other in fear.

"No that's not it" Mahiru exclaimed as she held Souda close to her.

"You did seem like one" Hanamura snickered in a perverted way, despair or not he would never change. Mahiru and Souda detached before glares get at one another.

"What happened to the truck?" Izuru asked as he boredly stared at the truck and put a hand on it.

"Broken, some Tanukis that weren't Gundams gnawed the cables and also empties the fuel so we are trapped here" Souda explained as Izuru sighed and began to move.

"Then we are going to walk towards the castle" Izuru said. As he walked away he was followed by everyone else.

After two and half hours Izuru, along with his remnants finally reached the castle. Slowly Mikan bandaged his left hand and waist.

His gaze loosened a bit when Mikan applied soporific gas until he passed out. The last thing he saw was Nanamis hoodie close to him.

Future Foundation meeting place.

Nanami twirled her fingers akwardly as she sat at the end of the table of the meeting room. Every other future foundation Branch leader was around including Makoto, Kyoko, Hagakure, Togami, and Touko. Munakata suddenly entered as every leader stopped chatting in order to look at Munakata.

"Everyone take a seat we're starting you too Yukizome" Munakata ordered as Chisa said a happy 'yes' and took a seat.

"We are reunited today to discuss the case of the 78th Class" Tengan said as he looked at the survivors of that moustrouse game, the Mutual Killing Game.

"Exactly" Munakata said looking at the class survivors.

Nanami hid under the table to avoid getting involved.

"First of all congratulations on surviving..." Munakata said adverting his eyes from the survivors who flinched in response.

"Eh thanks" Makoto said bitterly as he looked at the ground before he faced Munakata "Enoshima Junko is dead" Everyone got surprised by that but still they couldn't trust him so easily.

"It's the truth" Togami said as he looked at everyone in the room, Munakata doubted it a bit but trusted them enough thought he was going to interogate them later.

"Naegi actually killed her" Kyouko added as she closed her eyes.

"With your help guys" Makoto said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Now to the next case" Munakata said and then looked at the monitor that was behind Tengan "The Remmants of despair"

Then munakata looked at the end of the table where Nanami was suppose to be

"Where's the girl" Munakata said looking at everyone "Yukizome you know where she is right?"

"Well no actually I don't know" Chisa said.

"Yukizome" Munakata said raising an eyebrow, Chisa sighed.

"Come on Nanami-san get out" Chisa called out as she looked under the table. The said person popped her head a bit before coming out of the table.

"Now What's your relationship with the remmants of despair?" Munakata asked, Naegi was about to argue for her but Kyouko put a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"My relationship? well i was their hostage for a brief moment before they got away" Nanami explained

"... No seriously what is your relationship with the remmants" Gozu asked again, Nanami sighed.

"Nothing I was only their hostage for a few minutes before they let me go" Nanami said as she put her hand on her kitty backpack "And what exactly are the Remmants of Despair?"

Munakata looked at her but sighed in defeat and turned towards the monitor as 14 images of the remnants appeared. He signal towards the first one, which was a person with bright red eyes and pink hair. "Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate despair Mechanic in his past days" Munakata looked at the screen again as pictures of odd monotone bears in different shapes and forms one being a gigantic beast, one with a shield, another one with an equipment of a flying machine destroying city's appeared "He created those things along with Hijacking and sabotaging many future foundation branches. He is very loyal towards the king and will gladly die for him" Munakata said.

"Next one is the leader of the past gang of the Kuzuryuu clan. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and his body guard Peko pekoyama. The two Ultimate despairs have been using the Yakusa to spread despair" Togami said looking at some files in his hands as the monitor showed Fuyuhiko and peko standing on a bridge "He spreads despair in his clan and protecst the entrance of cities that the future foundation try to enter to do some rescuing service. Kuzuryuu also seems to be one of the most loyal servants of Kamukura Izuru" Togami read.

"I'll explain this one" Seiko said "Now the next one, Mikan Tsumiki, was the ultimate Nurse but now she kills many members by entering as a normal nurse then killing our patients, she always gets away and she uses her medicine to infect people with despair. She is more loyal towards Junko Enoshima but stays loyal towards the king" Slowly the monitor showed Mikan in the center of a room laughing over a floor of victims.

"Next one is Gundam Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder as he was know in his past days" Gozu continued as the Monitor changed to show a man with Dark hair and a scar on his left eye. Behind him were a variety of animals. The next picture showed the animals killing multiple people "He attacks Future Foundations in Kamikazes but succesfuly destroys them with the help of his Animals. The third Bodyguard of Izuru Kamukuras army"

"The next ones are Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai, the elite bodyguards of Izuru Kamukura. Akane was the ultimate gymnast while the other was the ultimate team Manager they protect the cities along with Fuyuhiko and the one most Loyal towards Kamukura" Sakakura said looking at the screen where Akane and Nekomaru where defending the bridge where Fuyuhiko was or Attacking a future foundation branch.

"Next one is Ibuki Mioda she was the ultimate musician" Chisa said as she pated lightly Nanami, who had become very quiet "She caused riots in the cities making the people in despair boost in confidence. She is Normally accompanied by a girl who goes by the name Hiyoko Saionji. the two perfom acts to boost Despair" Chisa said as she looked at the screen sadness leaving her eyes.

"The Next one is Teruteru Hanamura who, in his past days, was a very talented chef" Bandai said in his girly voice "His foods are good as they are dangerous he usually sends his food towards the Future Foundation. He is also a very loyal servant of Izuru Kamukura" Bandai explained as the screen showed the delicious food of the chef poisoning people.

"Next one is Sonia Nevermind a Princess in her past days and of course Ultimate despair" Ruruka said as she looked where the image was "Just like Ibuki and Hiyoko she is accompanied by a girl named Mahiru koizumi. Mahiru uses her ultimate photographer ability to take photos in order to spread more despair. Both are horribly loyal towards Kamukura hell i could bet they were lovers" Rururka finished, Nanami felt a pain in her heart as Ruruka spat those words but brushed it off.

"The Next one is the ultimate Impostor" Kizakura said motioning towards the Monitor which showed a fat guy with Vision googles and running fast, despite being so chubby "He passes as members of Future foundation in order to get enough information to predict attacks and so on" Kizakura finished with an odd smirk.

"The final One" Naegi and Munakata said in unision "Zetsubō no ō* Kamukura Izuru" and it finally showed the person Nanami had been wishing to know. Black wavy hair and crimson eyes.

Suddenly the screen turned into a green light "a direct transmision" Munakata said as he looked at the screen, Nanami groaned but sat next to Chisa who offered her a little bit of space in her own sit.

Izuru's Castle.

"Kamukura-Sama you need to rest, I didn't finish mending your waist" Mikan screamed as Izuru moved through the halls of his castle towards his own room.

"No Need" Izuru hissed like a snake "I need to give the final warning"

Izuru quickly entered his room and looked were the balcony was.

"I need to control those peasants" He looked at the ceiling and sighed before opeing the door. The first thing that he was greeted by was a spear that flew towards his position but he didn't flinch as he punched the spear away.

"What kind of King are you?" Izuru heard "What is this, how could Junko die? Because you are a shit king"

oh the flames they were extremely boring. taking his gun Izuru shot causing asudden scream to come to the ears of the people who were outside his castle, in the garden, as a sudden silence emerged. Hundreds of people silenced themselves in response to the scream, pathetic and boring.

"I know the feeling of losing someone who had given you things that you can remem-" Izuru was cut off as the people started yelling again. "Boring" he whispered.

"The hell you know" Someone screamed.

"Let's take the god damn castle and put someone who can spread what Junko gave us" Izuru sighed again.

Akane, Nekomaru, and Peko, who were in the entrance of gate to enter the caste, prepared themselves as the people started to approach the entrance and attacked, Izuru bite his lips as his remmants tried to maintain controll.

'where there's a will there is a way... You Know right?' Izuru heard the voice of someone, a familiar voice, in his head.

"I know" Izuru said and then took a full jump from the balcony and ended in the middle of the Garden. It was mostly a rock like corridor that lead towards the gate, and he had only a microphone. All of the remmants looked surprised while the people looked at him in an enraged way and rushed at him.

"I, The Remmants of despair, and you what are we are?" Izuru asked causing everyone tostop and look at him, surprised "What did Junko give us equally" Everyone looked at Izuru confused.

"Despair" Izuru smirked "She gave us something to cling onti when hope vanished. right?" Izuru asked. As he started to walk everyone gave him permision and space "I am the King of Despair because Junko Enoshima was the first to infect me?"

Everyone stayed in silence "I am not in the position to say something to you all but I can say Junko's last Word's" Izuru said before jumping up to where the Gateway to enter the Garden was and sat facing every one.

"Keep spreading Despair, That's Junko last wish" He said "And I'm not the one who would opose to that" Izuru said and then screamed in his dull voice "Now Go and make that wish Fulfilled. Destroy the destroyers of the World that Junko made, ah but wait a moment" the people screamed in joy and rushed out of the Castle but stopped themselves and looked at Izuru confused.

"To Prove that I dislike the Future Foundation I shall demostrate my self" He said and then gave Souda a look. The mechanic then pushed a button that opened the central garden floor. Slowly three soldiers wrapped in chains appeared from the opening

"I don't like to be a copy cat but It's neccesary" he said as he took out a button "Now let's get this started it's Punishment time" He pressed the botton causing the three soldiers to be dragged away.

FIELD OF WAR

Two of the three soldiers reaper in a field ready for combat with a lot of Monokumas. They start to kill the Monokumas from the other side until a tank, that is driven by the third soldier against his will, steams forward.

The two soldier run out as the third soldier begins to fire towards them. Unfortunately a missile from the tank gets them killed in an instant. Then as the third soldier cries out a Monokuma with a rocket launcher shoots and destroys the tank. The helmet of the three landed it in a thombstone.

"Boring" Izuru muttered while all of the people cried out in Joy "Now Go".

The people ran out as Izuru jump out of their way "Close the doors" Izuru commanded to which Souda and Fuyuhiko obliged.

Future foundation branch.

Everyone was sweating with big widened eyes as the room fell to a fearful silence.

"Damn despair, they will pay" munakata declared "To think Izuru Kamukura was once the King of the New Hope world" Munakata Said looking at the screen.

Nanami know who was the New Hope World king, His Platonic love.

End

* * *

 **OM: Well This was a bit of much chapter my most biggest in the story actually.**

 **and so sorry if the remmants were a bit oc i don't know they personalities.**

 **and also thanks to those persons who use a bit of they time to review fav or follow THANKS.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: well did i correct them if not then sorry I got carried a little by this new chapter.**

 **AnimeQueen82:Thanks for the review and here is the new chapter HOPE You like it.**

 ***Literraly means King of despair in Japanese.**

 **Sayonara**


	3. Trading Persons, Welcome to the castle

**OM: Upupu did you feel the despair of course not I Didnt let you guys wait that much right I was go not**

 **to much** **but anyway here is the next episode hope you can enjoy it.**

 **Person who take his/her time to correct my cancer of mistakes Vixen7117 thanks Vixen-chan**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trading Persons, Welcome to the castle.

Hajime Hinata.

That name seemed enough to cause Izuru to groan as he woke up from his bed in the middle of the night. He sensed that his right arm was shaking and he didn't know what to do. He was not going to call Mikan because he knew that she wasn't a sun flower when someone woke her up so he decide to try to sleep again.

Izuru's dream.

He was taking a walk around his own castle but the only thing that was different was that he was Hajime just with some physical changes. For example, his eyes were heterochromia meaning that one eye was a different color. In this case he had one green eye while the other eye was a Bright red.

Suddenly a voice called him. He turned around to find Nanami walking towards him with a Baby in her hands.

"Hello Hajime" Nanami said, Izuru was a little confused "What do you want to do today?"

Izur- No Hajime? was sweating nervously as he saw Nanami smiling brightly and the baby. The baby was wide awake before it said in a deep voice,  
"breakfast is ready"

End of the dream.

"..." Izuru woke up feeling his face burning as someone was knocking on his damn door. Why the hell was his heart beating so fast and, the most important thing was, why did he dream of Nanami.

Sure Nanami looked cute and she seemed to have an interesting personality, but he only met her for a few seconds and even then he put a weapon to her head obviously she was afraid of him. Still the simple thought of Nanami with him and with a child made his heart beat so fast and...happy. After all Nanami could be a worthy queen and together they could spread despair together.

Hearing a Laughter from his door he knew he was speaking a loud when Souda and Fuyuhiko laughed. Groaning, Izuru got out of his Bed before he put his black suit on. As he tied up his tie he noticed the hoodie of Nanami at the end of his bed still covered in his own blood. Maybe he needed to wash it later but now he simply opened his door and exited the bedroom.

Dinning hall

Mahiru looked at her photos as she sat at the Great Monotone table where everyone ate. She sighed in annoyance when Hiyoko started to insult the poor Mikan. She loved hiyoko but torturing the poor medic was something she wasn't fond of. As she flipped through another photo she blushed a bright red at the revealed photo.

It was a photo of her king smiling innocently as he sat on the edge of his balcony looking at the sunset that appeared on that day. When she took it Izuru had purposely posed to make the photo perfect.

The door to the dinning Hall opened as Izuru entered. All of the remnants stopped doing their activities as they looked at him. Izuru sat at the end of the table so he could keep an eye on everyone. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed both Fuyuhiko and Soudas's by the heads. They gulped before Izuru bashed their heads into the table.

"Ease drop on me again and you Souda will be fed to Gundham animals" Izuru said.

The breeder smirked in a deviously way as he stared at Souda who gulped in response making Gundam smirk grow wider

"and you Fuyuhiko...well Peko knows what to do with you" Izuru said.

Everyone widened their eyes when Peko cracked a terrifying smile, Fuyuhiko unconsciously gulped as he began to think of M rated stuff.

"Understood" Izuru asked as he looked at them.

"Understood sorry for ease dropping that will never happen again" Souda and Fuyuhiko said in unision. They bowed their head's only to hit the table again. As everyone except Peko laughed, who was still thinking of a 'Punishment' for her master, Izuru stayed emotionless as always.

"The food's ready" Teruteru announced as he entered the dinning hall with a buffet that was brought by some Servant Monokumas. Akane salivated as she looked at the food.  
"You may eat now" Izuru said taking his seat as he nodded his head.

With that everyone started to eat. As always Gundam and Souda argued while Twogami and Akane devoured their food like animals.  
Izuru stared at the boring scene before him.  
'It's always so boring' Izuru said to himself as he ate.

Future Foundation meeting  
Place:

Nanami made a little boat of paper and tossed it to see if it could actually fly, but being a boat it didn't work. Then giving a huff she tried to sleep but the usual shouts that belonged to a certain interrogation room kept her awake.

"Nanami-san" A voice said

Nanami looked to see who was speaking. She stared at the green eyes of Chisa Yukizome

"What are you doing here I thought Kyouske would escort you to the Village where you live?" Chisa asked as she stared into Nanamis pale pink eyes. Chisa heard another scream from the room close to her and sighed.

"Munakata-san is interrogating Uncle Togami" Nanami groaned as Munakata screamed with a powerful voice and Togami retored with the same tone.  
Chisa laughed nervously as she looked where the two were screaming before holding Nanami's hand and dragging her away. Nanami looked at her confused but didn't complain.

"Naegi tell him!" Was Togami last scream as Nanami was dragged away by Chisa.

Future Foundation Kitchen.

Chisa entered the kitchen, following her was Nanami who look around only spotting a big table,an oven, and Kizakura who was drinking. Kizakura waved his left hand as with a small grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want Nanami-san" Chisa asked as she looked around the kitchen for ingredients.

"Something to Drink" Koichi said trying to imitate the voice of Nanami but he only got one frying pan to the head, courtesy of Chisa.

"Prepare your things" Chisa ordered and looked at Nanami with a lovely motherly smile on her face, Nanami couldn't help but smile as well.

"So what do you want" Chisa asked again glaring at the recovering Kizakura.

"Are you sure it's not a bother" Nanami asked to which Chisa shook her head as she smiled tenderly.

"No of course not" Chisa assured her.

"Then I want a butterscotch cinnamon pie" Nanami said smiling while Chisa clapped her hands.

Chisa then brought from behind her back a blue apron like a maid. Before a reasonable amount of time a Butterscotch pie was on the table. Nanami looked at the pie in awe.

"I was a former house keeper thought I don't have a house anymore" Chisa laughed before she tossed another frying pan towards Kizakura who was about to make a rude comment.

Nanami smiled towards Yukizome as she sat in the table. Chisa sat on the other side and then started eating the Pie. Meanwhile Kizakura was unconsious and muttering in a very low voice something like "Little Kyouko your aunt Kizakura is here for you"

Chisa giggled as she heard the mutter while Nanami looked at the passed out man and just wonder what he was muttering.

A few hours later.

"Well looks like you are found not guilty" Munakata declared as he put his hands on the interrogation table.

"Well since you told me everything and you are not guilty I will let you work for us in the Future foundation sounds fair enough" Munakata asked with the most light smile across his lips.

"It sounds good enough" Naegi said and then received a nod in response from his companions.

"Thought some of you will Work in different branches" Munakata said.

Everyone looked slightly displeased at this but in the end accepted the conditions.

"You start tomorrow by the way and I need you to do something for me Naegi Makoto" Munakata said.  
Naegi look puzzled but didn't disagree.

A few more hours later.

"So this was the thing I need to do huh" Naegi said to himself as he ran away.

Three Monokuma charged at him.

"Damn you Munakata-san" Naegi muttered as he ran throught a destroyed city.

What Munakata actually wanted Naegi to do was introduce himself with another branch to build up their trust and it was going well until a despair filled group attacked him. The special squad unit Munakata had sent with Naegi were mauled to death by the Monokumas.  
Having his attention on the three Monokumas, he crashed into a long heavy metal gate but kept on his feet. He looked at the steal gate before trying to enter it. Thanks to his tiny frame he managed to enter without problem. He escaped from those psycho Monokumas only to enter a worst hell.

From a castle window

Fuyuhiko laughed happily as he stared at the terrozied form of Naegi. Souda scoffed at the view as Gundham laughed.

"Say guys want to welcome the idiot" Fuyuhiko asked causing the three of them too turn to him and let out a small sadistic grin.

" I think I already saw him but I don't know where, you?" Souda and Gundham shook their heads with a thoughtful expression.

Castle Garden

Naegi slowly walked backwards keeping a safe distance from those crazy robots. When he turned around he saw the giant castle. It suddenly started to thunder behind the castle giving it a strange horror movie aura, but being the Makoto Naegi he is he didn't care as he moved towards the big castle door. He knocked on the door before it slowly opened making Naegi confused but he shrugged it off. Inside Fuyuhiko, gundham, and Souda were waiting. Souda was dressed as a clock, Fuyuhiko was dressed as a closet, and Gundam was on top of the chandelier. Naegi passed both Fuyuhiko and Souda before inspect them a little before continuing on.

"He really is an Idiot" Souda whispered in defeat as he looked where Naegi was heading the throne room. "Thinking it over this might be a really bad Idea we should probably kill him guys" Souda spoke to the others through a small Radio he built.

"yeah no we've gone to far to give up" fuyuhiko said.

In response Gundam made a small noise of confirmation before both Fuyuhiko and Gundam got out of they're hiding spots. They tiptoed keeping a safe distance from Naegi.

When Naegi reach the throne room Fuyuhiko called him

"Hey you"

Naegi froze and turned around looking at the Gangster and Breeder and soon Souda also approached them.  
"What are you doing here" Fuyuhiko asked bright red eyes staring at Green eyes.

"W-w-well i got lost while I was coming towards my home and three Monokumas want to kill me" Naegi said.

How easy the word 'Kill' came out of his lips now before he was terrified of that word.

Fuyuhiko expression softned as he put an arm around Naegi and then dragged him towards the throne room. Naegi felt safe with this person but without his knowing Fuyuhiko was smirking evily and his left eye was emiting a murderous aura.  
Souda panicked as he look at the going ultimate Hope and then ran towards his room. When he was in his room he checked the 'KGP' (The Kamukura Global Position) and searched for his King. His skin got pale when he saw that Izuru was entering the castle. Souda jumped and then ran towards the throne room but stopped in the middle of the stair's. Why does he care about that idiot anyway? Turning around he walked towards his own room to finish his latest new experiment: the Monokuma beast.

Throne room

Naegi was very confused as he was literaly being treated as a king and he was actually happy by this. While he was sitting in a very comfortable chair he began to wonder, he saw crimson eyes and then remembered the look on all the remmants in that holographic monitor he saw in the meeting place. Suddenly he jumped earning a confused stare from Fuyuhiko but slowly fuyuhiko formed a devilish smirk. As fuyuhiko approached him all of the remmants, except Souda, slowly walked towards him.

"Hey come on don't you want to stay a little longer" Gundam asked as he walked towards him Naegi felt nervous as he realized he was in the castle of the remmants of despair.  
Naegi backed into the door, but instead of feeling a door he touched a silky clothe. When he looked up he was met with a pair of crimson eyes.

'Oh crap' Naegi thought as he jumped back from Izuru. Izuru had blood in his hands and a Chain saw in the other that had equal blood. Naegi gasped in fear.

"Nekomaru restrain him" Izuru commanded his voice was a bit raspy and his body was a bit bloody, he shook his head "No forget it i will do it".

Izuru moved towards the Ultimate hope Naegi simply looked at him and his eyes painted in fear. Izuru sharply grabbed him by the hair and turned around leaving the chainsaw on the floor and leaving everyone in complete silence.  
Souda whistled innocently as he passed in front of the door.

"Kamukura-sama isn't going to kill him that easy you know it" Souda said towards the remmants who were very quiet and didn't make a move.

The Night of the same day.

Kyouko moved in the bed of the house she had in the villgae, She and the survivors along with Nanami were put back in the village where they lived well all except her husband. Where he was she didn't know and she was starting to feel nervous for him.

Nanamis room.

The poor girl was very nervous for her dad who hadn't come back yet. Slowly her mind started to worry. Had he been killed or was he simply kidnapped. Feeling uncomfortable by her dreadful thoughts, Chiaki got up from her bed before dressing in her normal attire minus the hoodie. Before she left the house she wrote a small note for her mother. While her mother was a light sleeper, Nanami was a light walker. Deciding it would be a bother she simply went towards the borders.

After more than a few hours of walking and getting lost,  
Nanami reached a strange metal gate of a giant Castle. She slowly passed through the gate.

Slowly she made her way towards to the door and opened it.

When she entered, the first thing she saw was a sign pointing downstairs. Confused she decided to go downstairs. While she walked downstairs she noticed the hallway was filled with photos of the remmants of despair. Finally she reached the dungeon.

"Hello?" Nanami called out as she entered the dungeon.

"N-n-Nanami" Naegi called out.

Immediately nanami ran towards the him.

"You shouldn't be here" Naegi said towards her adoptive daughter.

"Don't Papa I'm going to get you out of here" She said confident before the door closed.

Nanami simply stared at the ground feeling like idiot.

Izuru stood over her, slowly one by one the other remmants entered. They didn't look different they just felt ashamed by what they did to Naegi. They acted against their king except Souda who was completely calm but still felt a bit ashamed

"So Why did you come here?" Izuru asked looking at the pale pink eyes of Nanami.

"Leave her alone" Naegi shouted suddenly, until he was hit by an egg courtesy of Teruteru.

"Ouch" Naegi said as he started to clean the egg from his face.

"Wait a minute" Nanami said almost pleading "Let's make a deal"

Izuru raised an eyebrow as the other remnants looked intrigued by the sudden propose.

"Speak" Izuru said in an intrigued voice.

"..." She stayed quiet as she thought of a plan.

"Well?" Fuyuhiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"..." Again the silence

'I got one chance only one hope It will work' Nanami thought

"I will stay here in exchange for my fathers freedom" nanami said.

Naegis eyes widened as he looked towards his daughter.

"Nanami No" He said looking towards her.

"Shut it" Mahiru said as she hit Naegi with her camera.

"So what do you say" Nanami said looking at the crimson eyes of Izuru "Kamukura Izuru"

Said person looked at her and sighed.

'Loosing Naegi Makoto wasn't very good but this girl... is very unpredictable and maybe this one will...' Izuru thought

"Remnants" Izuru said in a short breath, everyone understood and came close forming a small circle.

"So what do you think" Hiyoko asked them.

"Having her is a good thing I mean don't get me wrong she looks very... passive" Mikan chirped before looking towards Nanami.

Akane shrugged "she seems passive enought to at least have her for some experiments" Akane said as Sonia quickly hit her with a Fan making her groan in pain as she rubbed her head.

"That's not good Akane" Sonia scolded with a gentle smile and then started to ventilate with the fan "Because I already ship her with someone".

Everyone looked at her with a weird expression except Ibuki who look at her amazed.

"Really with who" Ibuki asked exited by the simple thought of it.

Sonia smiled a little before she made a motioned towards Izuru

"Him" Sonia declared as Ibuki beamed a little but in silence as she stared at Izuru.

Many images started to appear in ibukis head. Thoughts of Izuru and Nanami like a couple from a simple hug or kiss to Rate M stuff but she quickly lost those Images out of her head because Izuru hit her with Sonias fan.

"Whatever your thinking stop it!" Izuru said firmly looking at Sonia and Ibuki who were whistling innocently.

"So what do we do?" Izuru asked.

Everyone stayed in a deep silence trying to find an answer but nothing came to they're minds. Izuru, giving a final sigh, pushed the remmants apart before looking at the pale pink eyes of Nanami.

"I accept your Deal" Izuru said looking serious as hell, Nanami nodded her head as Izuru snapped his fingers. Nekomaru came forwards and came towards the cell of Naegi and destroyed the metal bars before picking Naegi up.

"Gundam prepare one of your horses to take this idiot back to his village" Gundam said as he exited the dungeon.

"Nanami you don't have to do this" Naegi screamed as he tried to get out of Nekomaru's grip.

"No I will stay here" Nanami said and then muttered something that only Naegi could hear "I'm sorry".

She waved with a sad smile towards her adoptive father.

At the entrance the former team manager tied Naegi on the back of the horse. Gundam made a whistle and the horse started to gallop away.

Nanami looked at the figure of the horse fade away with her father on it.

"Welcome to the castle of the Remmants Chiaki Nanami"

Nanami turned around only to see the form of the despair king who was offering his hand. Nanami hesitated but eventually took his hand.

End

* * *

 **OM: Well thanks for reading this chapter it made my heart well when you can use your time to read something like this**

 **reviews response:**

 **AnimeQueen82: here it's your third chapter enjoy**

 **RoastedButter: When I read your review I was quite shocked then I laugh of course I was gonna do another chapter of this My own conscious wouldn't let me end it so soon.**

 **and before I leave to do my personal stuff I see the growing Naegi Harem frictions why I don't like dislike Naegi I can't said I love him and I kinda feel sick when I see something like that and well I was thinking what if I do something like but for Hinata and his well now exceptions so if I do something like that would you read it?**

 **see ya Next time.**


	4. Broken things, curses and dark secrets

**OM: Well here it's the new chapter you were waiting for or not well anyway I hope you enjoy it it's actually pretty short but still try to enjoy it.**

 **Person who take her/his time to see all of my cancer Vixen-chan (for you Vixen7117) thanks Vixen-chan**

 **Don't own Danganronpa.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken things, Spells and dark Misteries.

Slowly Izuru gripped Nanamis hand and guided her through the castle. As she was lead through the castle, Chiaki noticed the pictures of the remmants she hadn't seen in the dungeon. All of them were a single picture of each remmant. Nanami fixed her gaze upon seeing two Monokuma servants and Souda putting a Photo of Izuru on the wall.

"I seems they found a Photo of me" Izuru said as he stopped before the photo of him sitting in the balcony while smiling.

"yeah Mahiru let us borrow this one" Souda said, " she said, and I quote, 'Use this photo, it's the best one of Kamukura-sama I have'"

"yeah, she said that with a bunch of blush on her face" Souda said as he shrugged his shoulders and then started to walk towards his own room.

"You have a Beautiful smile" Nanami said suddenly.  
This caused Izuru to look at her from over his shoulder before turning towards the photo and sighing in boredom.

"Boring" Izuru muttered as he started to walk again.

When Nanami looked at the photo her heart couldn't help but skip a beat but she quickly brushed it off. Nanami stared at the other photos only to see three more photos ahead. In one photo there were all of the girl remnants while the other photo was all of the boy remnants, including Izuru. Both photos showed the two sides smiling. The final photo was a group photo of all the Remmants of despair smiling. In it Izurus smile was hidden under his hair.

"Who took the Photos?" Nanami asked Izuru to which he closed his eyes in a sigh.

"The former Ultimate Photographer Mahiru Koizumi" Izuru said "she's the girl with red hair and, with that camera she always has around her neck, she hit your adoptive father".

"She must be nice if she took all these photos" Nanami said with a small smile as Izuru shrugged his shoulder.

"Many of my remmants of despair are normaly passive when it comes to fighting" Izuru said "Mahiru is one of them"

Nanami nodded her head as she tried to formulate her next question.

"...Why are all of you spreading despair?" Nanami asked.

Izuru stopped to look at her from his shoulder again. Now Nanami felt scared as Izurus crimson eyes stared at her own soft pink eyes causing her spine to quickly shiver.

"I can't really tell you the exact reason" Izuru said as he looked away.

Nanami felt calm again as Izuru fixed his gaze away from her before starting to walk again

"You shouldn't fear the other remnants" Izuru said glaring at something in the ceiling "We were cursed that is all. You don't need to know anymore then that, understand"

Nanami nodded her head.

'Curse?' Nanami thought in confusion as she noticed how Izuru stopped again.

"Here is your room" Izuru said as he made a little motion for her to enter, "Dinner will be in a few moments so wait here until one of the remnants comes for you"

After he said that, Izuru closed the door behind nanami. Nanami looked to the door and sighed before looking around her new room. The room only had one big queen side bed, a window that was only a small square big facing the garden, a bathroom, and a wardrobe. Feeling a fatigue, Nanami decided to lay in bed only to quickly fall asleep.

A few Minutes later.

Nanami stirred from her slumber as she felt something shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes as she stood up. Just when she rubbed her eyes, Chiaki noticed a pair of gentle red eyes looking at her.

"Ummm" Nanami vocalized as she looked at Sonia, "Sonia Nevermind right?"

When nanami said that she felt a sting again, but she didn't know why.

"Yeah, I came to pick you up" Sonia said, "To the dinner obviously"

Nanami nodded her head and yawn before following Sonia to the dinner hall.

Dinner hall

Izuru looked around the monotone table, where he and all of the remmants were looking extremedly bored. Suddenly the door to the dinning hall opened and Nanami and Sonia enter.

"Sorry for being late" Sonia said as she left Nanami, who Idmediately sat at the beginning of the table, and headed towards her own seatt, that was casually in the middle of both Gundam and Souda. Suddenly Izuru stood up causing both Fuyuhiko and Souda to jump back from their seats earning a laugh from everyone. Izuru sighed before moving towards Nanami and handing her her kitty hoodie. Nanami's eyes sparked as she took the jacket and hugged it.

"Thanks!" Nanami smiled.

Izuru only nodded his head before moving back to his seat. Ibuki looked in disappointment by the small tact they have.  
Teruteru came in as he announced that the food was prepared and, with the short nod of Izuru, everyone started to eat. Izuru raised an eyebrow when he noticed everyone was actually very... silent. Normally there was a lot of noise, but for some reason everyone was silent.

"Now that I think of it" Izuru said as everyone turned to look at him "What was that thing that Ibuki and Sonia said back then?"

Everyone looked confused even Ibuki and Sonia looked confused

"The Part that we umm 'ship' izuru with Nanami" Sonia said nervously. Sonia an Ibuki grinned as the light of the dinning hall suddenly went off.

"Well Ibuki and Sonia always thought that everyone had to have a small relationship or maybe not" Ibuki said as a small light appeared at the beginning of the table and revealed her.

"and we ship someone with someone in this castle" Sonia said as she appeared next to Izuru who wasn't surprised by her closeness.

Then Sonia quickly wrapped her arms around Izuru earning a small groan from said person "And Izuru we have finally found a person that can give you an interesting live"

"Nanami look interested in you if you hadn't noticed" Ibuki said as she patted Nanamis head, who look surprised by the sudden declaration.

"Wait, wait" Souda interfered "Are you freaking saying that just because of that you put Kamukura-sama and this random girl into a relationship?!"

Ibuki and Sonia nodded their heads excited by it while Souda look dumbfounded. Nanami looked at Izuru who was growing more irritated in the grip of Sonia.

"So want us to continue?" Ibuki asked.

Izuru shook his head and was about to say a firm 'no' only to be silenced by Sonia, who put her hand on his mouth.

"Well the first one to ship and start this shipping thing was Fuyuhiko and Peko" Sonia said.

In response Fuyuhiko choked on his food and fell from his chair.  
"What the fuck!" Fuyuhiko screamed with a face red as a Mature Tomato.

Peko looked emotionless as always but a small blush covered both of her cheeks.

"Next one is actually a bit of a Fujoshi thought" Ibuki said as everyone look horrified and confused by that, especially the guy.

"Fujoshi?" Gundam said as he search from a small pocket dictionary he had "A person who likes yaoi"

The majority were confused by the word Yaoi.

"It's a romantic relationship between two males" Nanami explained causing the guys, minus Izuru, to look more horrified.

"And It's Souda and Gundam" Ibuki announced.

Soudas eyes widened as he heard that. Gundam looked more surprised and scared than before.

"Though now I ship myself with Gundam so it's more of a trio ship" Sonia added after a small thought came to her mind

"The fuck" Fuyuhiko said, shocked by all of this.

"Oh yeah I had another" Ibuki said in excitement "Nekomaru and Akane".

Nekomaru blushed a deep blush as he was embarased to even stay close to Akane.

"and Ibuki even ships herself with Togami-chan" Ibuki said.

The Impostor blushed before trying to drown his embarrassment in food.

"Oh my god I never thought about that, really thanks Kamukura-sama for allowing us to speak of this" Sonia said in deep respect.

"Next time don't ask Please" Fuyuhiko pleaded to Izuru who nodded his head.

Souda suddenly got up and walked towards the Throne room door of the dinning hall and stormed off. Soon enough everyone got up and exited the dinning hall with a blush on all of they're faces, heck even Izuru left.

"Well look at that you scared them off" Mahiru said plainly looking at both Sonia and Ibuki.

"It's not my fault that Souda is so Uke" Hiyoko said as every girl in the room, including Nanami, laughed at that.

With the guys.

The boys sat on the stairs that lead to the second floor. A blush still covered they're faces and everyone was adverting glances not sure how to reaact to the small 'conversation' they just had in the dinning room.

"well hell Fuyuhiko want me to acompany you to spread despair to forget about that thing" Souda asked.

Fuyuhiko nodded as he put his fedora back on his head and walked towards the gate. Souda followed behind with his equipment bag on his shoulder.

"Togami may you accompany me too the rightful job of spreading despair" Gundam spoke as the Impostor looked at him and then nod his head.

The imposter put on his night vision equipment.

"For the first time in my life I don't want to spread despair with Akane" Nekomaru said still embarrassed.

"Oh so will you Acompany me Nekomaru" Teruteru spoke as he made a small bow towards the former coach who nodded.

"I will stay in the castle, I need to clear my head" Izuru spoke "Don't die out there"

The guys bowed their heads in understanding before leaving. Izuru simply headed towards his room.

Izurus room

Looking around his room he noticed the lack of actual color. The room was black and white like the color of all the Monokumas they had build in their life as Remants of despair but he never thought about the color. For some reason he loved the colors red and green.  
Looking to a certain part of his room he stared at a red curtain that covered something on the wall. Carefully he pulled the red curtain back. Behind the curtain there it was...

The most beautiful Roses that anyone had seen.

The same rose.

the same rose that brought despair to the castle.

The same rose that Enoshima Junko had given to him in a small deal.

" _Now Kamukura-senpai if by some miracle someone managed to make you feel love and they loved you in return then maybe the despair will fade away_ "

Izuru closed his eyes.

"Maybe just Maybe I will be able to make up for my error" Izuru said

Nanami's village.

Nagito laughed as he received yet another rose from one of his many fans. He complimented her by insulting himself yet again.

"Truly I have such good luck to be receiving this" He said

'Though it would be luckier if this gift was from Nanami' he thought to himself.

Then komaeda heard a neigh. When he looked back he saw a horse that entering from the borders. On its back Naegi looked terrified as the horse stopped.

"Naegi/Onii-chan/Naegichii" Kirigiri, Komaru and Hagakure screamed in unision as they got close to the scared Ultimate hope. Using the small knife Hagakure had he cut the rope that tied Naegi to the back of the horse. Said creature turned around throwing Naegi off of it's back before running towards the Borders.

"What happened Naegi? where's Nanami?" Kirigiri asked as she gave her husband a hug, a rare gesture reserved only for her most precious ones.

"S-s-she" Naegi said only to be cut off by a giant televisor that was on the main clock tower at the center of the village.

"Pleasure to meet you disgusting peasants of hope and future Foundation members" Izuru said through the televisor," as you know I am the King of despair Kamukura Izuru"

As Izuru said this he sat on a monotone throne worthy of his royalty.

"as You may see Naegi Makoto from the Branch number 14 has arrived to his village safe and sound" Izuru said," we have freed him in exchange for his daughter Nanami Chiaki who is currently being held hostage in our castle"

Everyone gasped at the news.

"With that said you should know that it would be suicide to try to save her when I the king of despair am holding her captive" Izuru said" so keep that in mind and don't come close to my castle or else there will be dire consequences"

With that the Tv turned off.

Munakata Branch.

Munakata screamed in rage as he punched the Tv after hearing the announcement before stomping his foot and glaring at the ceiling. Guilt suddenly pulsed through his body.

"If I hadn't sent him out there this wouldn't have happened" Munakata gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to hide a single tear.

Nanamis Position.

"So?" Izuru said as Nanami looked at him with a scared expression "It's a simple warning so they don't come close".

Nanami stayed silent in fear.

Izuru laid a hand on Nanamis shoulder.

"Don't worry I will not hurt you" Izuru said as he looked into her soft pink eyes, "You are interesting to me"

Nanami looked at him before he left. Suddenly Sonia tugged Nanamis hoodie catching her attention again.

"See he likes you" Sonia said.

Nanami stared at him in an attempt to try to understand how his persona worked. Eventually she gave up and Sonia guided her through the castle.

Fuyuhiko and Soudas position.

"Such a great lie" Souda scoffed in mild amusement.

Fuyuhiko nodded his head as he stared at the tv in the destroyed city.

"Yep he will never kill her so easily" Fuyuhiko said and then grinned sadistically.

In the distance a big Future Foundation Branch building stood tall.

"This better prove a Challenge" Souda laughed in a sadistic way "Future Branch 13 a small branch but its been here since we started to spread despair"

Fuyuhiko laughed along with Souda.

Behind them was an army of despair Yakuza as well as many Monokumas. Various Monokumas including Destroyer Monokumas, Shields Monokumas, Beast Monokumas, Bombers Monokuma, Sirens Monokumas, Junk Monokumas and Normal Monokumas. At the very end there was a giant cage that was covered by a giant blanket.

"So let's start the spectacle!" Souda and Fuyuhiko screamed in unison. Then every despair Yakuza ran towards the Branch alongside the Monokumas.

Gundam and Imposter Position

"He's a bad lier" Impostor said in a sigh staring at the tv in a destroyed electronical store.

"We Know that but those lowly peasants of hope don't" Gundam said in his low voice as many animals moved behind him.

"So what is the objective today?" Impostor questioned as he looked at the branch in front of him.

"The 12th Branch the most well defended branch that those Future foundation Peasants have" Gundam said as the Impostor started to run towards the Branch with a scream that resembled an animal. Gundams animals followed.

Nekomaru and Teruterus Position

"Bad liers are always the best ones no?" Teruteru asked as he stared at the destroyed House tv.

"Well no matter, so what are you going to do?" Nekomaru asked as he looked at the trucks that had the Future Foundations symbol on them as well as the many despair people that were loading Teruterus food.

"We will destroy the 11 Branch" Teruteru said " it said it had the best of the best food and the most well trained people to fight us so we will destroy it" Teruteru explain and then bow "Sorry but could you stay here Until I gave you the signal" Nekomaru nod as Teruteru start to move with his trucks

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: Well hell Not many had happen this episode so sorry about that but in the coming chapters I will try to fill the things up so don't worry and now to the most awaited review response.**

 **Justaguy: yeah the same I'm getting sick of the Naegi harem fictiont's thats why I prupose the Hinata harem fic also thank you for your kind review made my soul have strengt to go on in the fic.**

 **RoastedButter: well thank you for your long ass review made me have something to work on and well somethings:**

 **I know they are the Remmants of despair so on I will keep that in mind and well yes for my ideal Nanami could have transform her classmates in the anime (If Junko hadn't fucking kill her) into hope again.**

 **Naegi is more the Unluckster than the luckster and yeah that's why Naegi is the protagonist he hadn't know the stuff that is happening until someone punch him in the face (Thanks Mondo)**

 **Izuru had always his luck activate and also it was the Luck that made her (possible) Queen come to the castle.**

 **Also don't held your answer that's why I had ask and well still thank you for the small words after your kind** "NO" **I'm currently in the prologue on the history yeah I already start to made it.**

 **And it's pretty common that someone don't read the author notes but please try to read this one yes**

 **Syafiq: Jeje sorry if this chapter wasn't that good when it come to interactions but don't worry in the future we will have more Interactions.**

 **OM: Fuck That was long and I know i had my hands full and all but I got you another idea i had came with and well here it goes:**

 **I had never especificaly put how the remants (the one in the castle only) came to the said castle and Probably will not especific as the story go on so that's why I will introduce you to the very vague Idea i had in mind:**

 **Side:encounter.**

 **summary kind of: after staying a few weeks in the castle (the time will pass as Normal chapter in this story) Nanami begun to question to the Remants how they got in the castle and slowly one by one may shared the they're past with her or brush her off and continue to keep they encounter with the castle as they only one.**

 **Like it please said in your reviews (If you leave) your opinions on the fic and If you want me to do the fic then tell me via Review as well.**

 **See ya the Next time.**


	5. The Hope Maiden

**OM: Oh well I'm come more faster this time than the previous one yeah I'm fine and all I'm not an Alien nor anything like I was just god inspired by it and another fact it's that I'm in my exam week so till fryday I will not be able to write this chapter was in mid way and I complete in the night so that's why you have this one right now.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything**

 **Thanks to Vixen-chan (Vixen7117) that help me do this chapter by correcting all of my grammar mystakes.**

 **Enjoy see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hope maiden

Location: Future Foundation Number Branch 13.

Since the Remants started to spread despair, this branch stood there and actually stood up to the attacks of the despair filled people they normally had and all the other despair followers.

The secret of that success?

They knew the techniques of the despair filled people, that's why they'd been there since the first day of the global destruction. They knew how to defend so as long as they did't change their techniques they would stand the attacks.

Hearing a big stampede like sound, the guards of the watchtowers looked only to find the coarse of both the Monokumas and Yakuza army heading towards the defense walls.

"Umm" One guard from the right watchtower said until he coughed "There's a big army of Yakuza's and Monokuma's heading over the wall. Instructions?"

"And?" the Leader of the Branch, over the radio, said confused and frowning from the lack of consciousness from his subordinates "Kill them!"

"Just a big army will not stop us from being one of the many branchs that held the longest in this shit like destroyed city. Undestood?" The Leader said as the defenses started to prepare the weapons of the building.

Once the Beast and Junk Monokuma were close enough they jumped towards the wall only to be kept away from the wall using the hacking turrets they had. Meanwhile the Despair Yakuza were easily killed by the turrets. Soon enough the explosions and the sound of fire arms being shot were heard in the cercanies of the 13th branch along with the screams of the unfortunate people that were killed by the cross fire the two sides had.

Souda and Fuyuhiko.

Both Souda and Fuyuhiko were viewing the spectacle of the Future Foundation branch on top of a building with Tv. They looked amazed by the defenses of the branch, this truly proved a challenge.  
"This is shit" Souda commented as he looked at the valid efforts of their forces being killed or getting destroyed by the Hacking turrets or Normal turrets. Fuyuhiko nodded as he bit his toungue seeing such a view was very bad.

Taking a swing with his razor, fuyuhiko barely missed Souda's neck in order to keep away a very strong looking guy. Souda turned around facing the man and then took out his most trusted tool from his equipment bag, the Chainsaw.

"The Hell are you" Souda asked as he took a swing with the chainsaw barely missing Fuyuhiko and clashing with the guys Katana, sending the man backwards.

"Hey Fucker be more careful I don't want to go blind" Fuyuhiko said as he and Souda took the second position Peko and Izuru had taught them to do. Clashing both weapons together and then rushing forward, Fuyuhiko took a swing that missed the guy. Souda took another swing making the guy retaliate with his Katana that made Souda jump in surprise.

Fuyuhiko, seeing the opportunity, swung the Knife-Razor in a frenesy of cuts but all of them missed. The guy smirked in a playful manner as he kicked Souda in the stomach making him gasp for air. The man took Fuyuhikos hand before sending him flying towards the edge of the building.

Then the guy punched towards Souda making him drop his chainsaw before he took another punch from the guy that made souda fly towards the edge as well. Souda managed to stop before he had his legs flying over nothing like Fuyuhiko.

"Fuck" Souda said as he helped Fuyuhiko back onto the roof. "This guy must be the leader of this Fucking Branch" Fuyuhiko nodded as he saw the Leader getting close to them with the Chainsaw in hand.  
"This is where you die" The leader said before raising the chainsaw to the top of his head. Souda launched his wrench hitting the leader in the forehead making him drop the chainsaw, breaking it.

Souda lunged forward and positioned himself behind the leader before grabbing his head and then trying to twist it off. As he did that the leader laughed and then grabbed Soudas head.

"You are a weak Remant" the Leader said, his hands still gripping Souda's head.

Slowly Souda felt his head being twisted as his vision started to become a blur. Memories suddenly got in his head, bad memories for him. Memories that he wished to forget.

 _"Such a weak jerk" "did he think he will live that much" "I give him his none existen years to live, oh sorry that's too long to you have a little pain in the ass"_

"Maybe those bullies were right" Souda said in a low voice as he still tried to twist the guys head, but he was very weak in the leaders arms.

"Sorry guys" Souda whispered in a very low voice as he closed his eyes.

" _You're wrong, you are very strong you just have believe in yourself more_ "

"That's what you said but I'm weak, sorry **Soulfriend** but I will go to the hell before you" Souda thought as fear covered his entire body and others memorize got into his mind.

Flashback

"...So we're going to- Kazuichi Souda you're paying attention right?"

Souda's eyes snapped back into reality as a firm yet bored voice called him.

"Yeah sorry I drifted into space a little" Souda said muttering his words but enough to be heard by the voice.

"When are you not going to space? Idiot, you always do that anyway"

Souda groaned as he stared at the red eye of Fuyuhiko. The two were glaring at each other until someone basedh they're heads into each other.

"Either the both of you control yourselves or you are going to the dungeon. I think Mikan had an excellent medicine to control Idiots like you two" The voice said as both Souda and Fuyuhiko rubbed their heads and then bowed apologiticaly at the voice.

"Well after that I am going to tell you one thing, so listen Remants" The voice of Izuru said firmly as he sat in his throne "After the first mission to spread despair we will be known as a Global treat, so I will make you one specific request"

"do not die out there!" Izuru said

The Remants slowly crouched down and then bowed their heads in respect and understanding, like a royal knight to his king "We understand King Kamukura Izuru, we won't die out there" they said in unision.

Izuru smiled for a split second, his growing bangs covering that one small smile.

End of Flashback

Souda's eyes widened as one of his hands punched the Future foundation leader branch in the right eye. The guy raised an eyebrow as Souda used his fingers to dig deep into the leaders eye making him scream in pain. The man tried to crush Soudas head but in the end he let it go when Souda tore the eye of the Leader from his cornea. After screaming in pain, the leader dropped to the ground of the rooftop.

Souda picked the chainsaw up after tossing the eye and started it again

"Sorry Fuyuhiko I went to space a little" Souda said.

Fuyuhiko gasped in surprise, those words were...

Souda lowered the chainsaw and soon blood was flying towards every part of the rooftop as the screams of the leader were loud enough that the Yakuza, the Monokuma's, and the Future foundation Branch could hear. All the Monokumas and Yakuza got close to the building where Fuyuhiko and Souda where.

Souda stopped as he wiped the Blood from his face. Then souda searched through his equipment bag before pulling out a control. The controll was square and had two levers and a button of a Monokuma in the center. Without hesitation, Souda pushed the button.

The cage, that was still covered in the blanket, started to move violently "Fuyuhiko remember when you asked what was behind the blanket" Souda asked.

Fuyuhiko nodded as he saw the violent movement of the cage "Well tell your Yakuza to remove the blanket" Souda said.

Fuyuhiko whistled and ,when the Yakuza pulled off the blanket out, his left eye widened in surprise.

In the cage was a giant thing, to be more precise a beast that was being held with chains. It was the color orange and pure machine. It also had what looked like a black glass where it had two red eyes and heavy armory on both sides and it's feet had claws that were sharpened enough to destroy something very resistant.

"What the hell is that?" Fuyuhiko asked as he saw that the Monokuma were cutting slowly through the chains that trapped the thing.

"Be Surprised by my latest creation the Monobeast" Souda said watching Fuyuhiko stuttering, something not very common on him, at the machine. Souda moved the first lever to the upside then the second lever to the downside. The Monobeast moved its legs as Souda commanded through the controler and soon the Monobeast was out of its cage.

Souda then sat on the ground followed by Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko watched Souda violently moving the levers making the monobeast run faster. The many defenses of the Branch tried to destroy or hack it only to miss it or simply not inflict enough damage to the Monobeast.

A game control appeared on the side of the control. Fuyuhiko looked at it confused before taking it.

"What the hell is this?" Fuyuhiko asked as he stared at it. The design was the color orange with a joy stick and many buttons on the left and right sidse.

"Its a controller obviously" Souda said as his hands moved the levers making the Monobeast run faster than before.

"I know it's a fucking control but what do I do with this" Fuyuhiko asked as he pressed a button on the right side.

He looked to see the Monobeast was launching a missile from its right side.

"Oh so this thing controls the weaponary of the Monobeast" Fuyuhiko said.

Souda nodded his head as he kept his gaze on the front.

Explosions and Screams of both fear and pain started to be heard in the cercany of the Future branch. This was followed by fire.

"Come on Protect the god damn door" A Guard shouted as many members rushed towards the door of the entrance and put their weight on it. A shout of triumph was heard by the Yakuza who started to push the door with all the weight they had. The surroundings of the outside were covered in more fire and blood as the Monokumas and the Monobeast destroyed the machinery production of the Branch.

Souda and Fuyuhiko decided to approach as they still controlled the Monobeast. The Yakuza managed to break through the door and then the screams of the Future foundations members were heard all over the despair filled world.

"Well it didn't prove a challenge" Souda said before yawning "it was more interesting when they were puttin up a fight"

Fuyuhiko nodded his head as his hands pushed the buttons constantly. A sound was heard behind them and when they turn around they faced a man with a gun.

"Die" He simply said.

He was about to pull the trigger when a sword was put in his neck making the poor idiot die from the simply blow.

"Peko!?" Souda asked surprised by the sudden apperance of the swordwoman.

Fuyuhiko looked embarrased and turned his head to the side, a blush was rising in his cheeks "What are you doing here?" Souda asked again.

"Well when I noticed the young masters sudden disappearance I went to check if Kamukura-sama knew anything and when I entered i saw that he and the the others girl, excluding that Nanami girl, were watching something and It was the males destroying branches so I came here" Peko said, her voice was so silent that Souda and Fuyuhiko had to block all the others sounds to hear her.

"Fuyuhiko-sama" a Yakuza called out as he approached Fuyuhiko.

Then he whispered something in his hear ear making Fuyuhiko look amazed before starting to walk. Confused, both Peko and Souda, who started following Fuyuhiko, had a visible sadistic grin appear on their faces, why? there were more of the Future Branches behind the 13 one.

Grinning Souda started to move the levers as he pressed another button and soon enough loud siren alarms started to sound. The screams rang out as the fire started to rise higher.

Future foundation branches

The blood and fire soon started to spread as the Yakuza, Monokuma's, despair group people, and the Monobeast started to soon complete their job: spread despair. It was clearly working smoothly.

"Please no!" a Future foundation member screamed as a Monokuma raised its paw and then swing it clashing with the man. The Monokuma started to stab repeatedily even thought the man was screams of the animals that belonged to Gundam, who appeared from out of nowhere, as well as Nekomaru and the others guys, were heard as fire, blood, and screams filled the place.

"You know something?" Souda asked as he stared "This was pretty fun. We might as well do it again you know work in a team. we sure be a good team"

The others nodded excited by it before turning around and heading back towards the castle, satisfied of what they had done that day.

In middle of the destroyed branches.

Foot steps were heard as a man walked amongst the chaos, but he cared nothing about that. Rather he was somewhat enjoying the view even thought it made him a little sick. "No matter how many times I see them work I will always get surprised by it. Unlike me they stay very loyal to their king while I heard I bretrayed him" The man said before he looked behind him from his shoulder "Right Hinata-kun" He said it with a small smile covering his face.

Izuru simply stared at him his crimson eyes showing nothing more than a cold murderous aura.

Remnants of despair Castle: Nanami position.

Sitting in the library playing video games was something Nanami was fond of.

"Of course I had to forget about my video games. Maybe because all of the commotion I had been through over the few days" Nanami muttered to herself.

She yawned, of course the video games will always bring her fatigue. When Nanami stood up her head clashed against something, a book, that fell toward the ground. Nanami rubbed her head in pain before she saw the book on the floor, picked it up, and stared at it.

"The Hope Maiden" Nanami read the tittle of the book confused by the strange tittle but still she saw the cover of it.

The Image of the cover showed two sides one a very sunny and very live background with a girl and the other side, showing the opposite to it, had a very dark and dead background with a boy with short hair.

Both boy and girl were looking in opposite directions and not facing the each other. The boy was looking at what seemed to be a bullet that said "Despair" while the girl was staring at a different bullet that said "Hope" and "Future"

By curiosity Nanami put the book in her kitty backpack before standing up and heading towards her room. She was almost in the door until she bumped into Mikan, who was retrieving a book as well.

"I-i-I'm sorry please don't hate me" Mikan pleaded.

Nanami stood up and then offered a hand towards Mikan, who was crying slightly.

"Come on Mikan, I don't hate you, it was an accident so don't worry about it" Nanami said before bending down to pick up mikans book. Once Chiaki picked up the book she gave it to Mikan. Mikan stood up and offered a small smile through her tears.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to my room" nanami said.

With that Nanami passed by Mikan and opened the door. "Oh by the way where is Kamukura Izuru" Nanami asked.

"He left the castle, so I don't know where he is" Mikan said as she search for more books. Nanami nodded and then left the Library.

Nagito and Izuru.

"So anyway how are things going in the castle Hinata-kun" Nagito asked waving his right arm towards Izuru.

"Hajime is dead inside me he does not exist I am Izuru Kamukura and that is how it will stay until I die" Izuru said firmly, his tone more cold and dark than the usual one he always had.

"What a disgrace I always liked him, like a friend of course" Nagito said and then dodged a flying head that Izuru had thrown at him "My what's got you into this bad mood?"

Izuru groaned before he took out a gun. Nagito copied the act by grabbing his own gun.

"Don't go around saying such lies you Bitch!" Izuru said raising his voice, it felt so dull finally having another feeling: Rage.

"Oh yeah I forget I betrayed Hinata-kun right" Nagito said and then laughed "Well It was simple luck that I got out that day no?".

Then komaeda pulled the trigger of his gun. Izuru followed the act and the two started to shoot bullets at each other.

As Izuru shot bullets his mind was covered in memories, well it wasn't his memories it was the memories of his past self.

 _"So will you give me a refuge tonight and in exchange I'll give you this beautiful rose"_

 _"sorry I can't do that so no"_

 _"Oh, so thats how you're gonna play boy well might as well play with you a little"_

 _"Huh?"_

"Grrr" Nagito groaned as one bullet hit him in the leg making Izuru return to the present with tears covering both of his eyes.

Nagito then rummaged through his pocket before pulling out red container. Once he held the container, Nagito tossed it to the ground. As soon as the container hit the floor fire erupted from it, allowing Nagito to flee.

"That Bitch" Izuru grunted as he put on a gas mask. Knowing Nagito he had put some venom in the container as well.

Castle

Nanami grunted as she made her ways towards her room, that was on the second floor. All of the Remants rooms were on the second floor, except Izuru who got his own room on the highest level of the castle.

"Well if isn't Miss Nanami" Gundam said in his usual tone.

Nanami cocked her head towards Gundam, who was sitting on one of the couches that the second floor had. Beside him was Souda and Fuyuhiko. Sitting next to fuyuhiko was Peko, who was just standing with both of her eyes closed. The three boys were playing a card game.

"Want to join in" Souda asked his voice was almost broke because of all the shouting he had done earlier.

Nanami thought over the offer.

"Okay I'll play" Nanami said as she took a seat.

The three, Fuyuhiko Souda and Gundam, put their cards on the table and then Gundam started to distribute the cards. The Young Yakuza smirked as he wondered how badly nanami would lose.

A few minutes later.

"God Fucking Dammit!" Fuyuhiko screamed as he put his jacket on the table, leaving him only in a white shirt, his tie, pants, and fedora.

Fuyuhiko had initiated the game of "strip poker", but he didn't intend to loose. Both Souda and Gundam left the game to avoid the shame of getting undresed.

At first fuyuhiko thought Nanami would be easy to beat. Fuyuhiko wasn't a pervert like Teruteru, he just wanted to get a reaction from Izuru, who he knew was going to come in any second. Unfortunately fuyuhiko only got ashamed by what was happening him. He had already lost one time so he could't let that happen again.

"Fuyuhiko" Sonia pointed out "Nanami-san won again"

Fuyuhiko looked at Nanamis cards only to see that what Sonia, who had come with the other remants earlier, had said was true. In a small groan of frustration Fuyuhiko took his tie and put it on the table.

As the game continued, Fuyuhiko looked at Nanami, who was looking at her cards but her gaze was somewhat distracted.

"Ok Ready" Souda asked as the two nodded "Reveal cards"

The two revealed the cards and this time Fuyuhiko had won.

"Ha" Fuyuhiko said in victory.

Nanami reluctantly, took off her pink ribbon. This made Fuyuhikos eye widen in surprise.

"You have to be kidding me" Fuyuhiko said as Souda distributed more cards.

"Put them down, who won this time?" Souda asked after another round.

A vein popped in Fuyuhiko's head as he put down his fedora.

The two started again earning a distress groan from Peko, she didn't like the idea of the game.

A few minutes later.

"What can I strip down now?" Fuyuhiko asked annoyed as he looked at the smirking face of Nanami.

"You can take off your shoes" Izuru said, trying to hide the smile that was slowly forming on his face.

While all the other remants were laughing their ass off, izuru had come shortly after a while in the game and now he was enjoying, something not common in him, the going game.

With out anything to say Fuyuhiko grabbed his shoes and tossed them out. By now he only had his boxers, socks, and eyepatch. Souda put another pack of cards and Fuyuhiko won this time.

Nanami simply pulled off her hoodie and placed it on the table.

"Okay I've had enough of this shit" Fuyuhiko said as he glared at Nanami, making her spine shiver, "This is the last round if you win I will make you a personal date with Kamukura-sama"

The remants looked surprised as a small blush covered izurus face.

"But if I win you have to take off everything I had to strip" Fuyuhiko said handing his arm out.

"Deal" Nanami said streching or to Fuyuhikos arm.

Souda gulped and then gave the two their cards. Then Fuyuhiko stomped the cards in the table revealing a double

"Surpass that!" Fuyuhiko said as Nanami simply put the cards on the table and yawned.

Fuyuhiko almost wanted to scream at Nanami, but he calmed himself down. He looked Nanamis cards... and bashed his head into the wall. Nanami had an Imperial ladder.

"The special date will be either tomorrow or the subsequent day understand?" Fuyuhiko asked.

Nanami nodded her head. The Remnants slowly went back to their rooms after congratulating Nanami. Nanami walked back to her own room until she fell asleep while still standing, making Izurus eyes widened.

"How can she do that" Izuru asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Fuyuhiko said before leaving, he had already his pants and shirt on it along with his fedora and shoes while all the other he was placing in it on his place. Peko followed after him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Izuru asked.

He looked with a small smile at Nanami, yet his face showed his usual dullness. Then, with the most caution, Izuru put the hoodie and Kitty backpack on her back. When he grabbed her ribbon Izuru put it in his pocket. Izuru then picked up Nanami in a bridal style before carrying her back towards her room.

Nanamis room.

Izuru put Nanami in her bed carefully, making sure she didn't wake up, and then backed down a little. He tried to remove her kitty backpack before putting it on the ground. He ignored the small sound the book made as it clashed with the many console games Nanami had in the bag.

After a moment of silence Izuru approached the sleeping Hope Maiden.

"Surely, you are interesting" he said as he caressed her hair, making Nanami smile in a warm way "and by your looks you are a Hope maiden"

Izuru kept caresing her hair a little and then bend down to kiss her on the forehead. When he got down he widened his eyes and then put some space between him and her.

"Look at what you made me do" Izuru said and then smiled, his face showing more emotions than before "Still" he said his hand moving over his heart "I'm hollow"

Izuru headed towards the door, his face returning to his cold one.

"Sleep tight Nanami Chiaki" Izuru said

A moment after Izuru left, Nanami woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"That was a good dream" Nanami said.

Then she looked for where her kitty backpack was.

With fatigue still in her eyes, Chiaki pulled out the book that she wished to read.

"The Hope Maiden" Nanami read the tittle again as she sat in her bed and opened the book.

The first thing she saw was a small phrase.

"This book is property of Kamukura Izuru"

Nanami knew it must be important if the King of Despair himself owned this book. She flipped to the next page and saw that it was the first page:

 **Chapter 1: The most Important meeting of the King.**

To be continue

* * *

 **OM: Yay we come into more serious business if you want it to call it like this, so far I see that this fic was been well accepted and that made me happy thank you for reading the history so far.**

 **The controler of Souda: if you want to have a image of how it looks Just thought about the warrior of hopes controlers of they own Machines and there it goes a controler for the Monokuma beast**

 **Nagito container: I try to do the same container he used to made Nanami Guilty in the game that red container that it was water then fire and some shit like that.**

 **Review response~:**

 **Justaguy: Thanks wenever I imagine both Ibuki and Sonia are always like the style of characters that Imagine that they could be the one that start the most great war of ships, also the Hajime harem hystory it's maybe going to be a little more complicated to do I'm in a internal argument with myself. Thank you for readin so far**

 **(RoastedMondo) I mean RoastedButter:Yay thanks for reading the story so far and now reading the authors note when Iwas doing that part I was like "damn I coul break all of my ships without them been the main story" or so like that also haven't able to read your fic because of my exams but whenever I had the time again I will read them so don't worry I will give my opinion.**

 **Ok when I was writing my Hajime Harem hystory I came into a strange argument with mysel, while In my free time (events) I was seeing this fanart change of talent and my eyes were basically sparking when I see an possibilty of an new History to made and then I thought "Why not changin the class talents" but I thought the about all of the shit I my get by doing said thing that's why please gave some opinions on the Idea I had it will help me to understand what you want.**


	6. The Book and a Date Part 1

**OM: I hate the freaking school ugg oh well I came way later in this one but it was for personal things and well I can said something more in this one just to enjoy**

 **Vixen7117 (Vixen-chan) Help to edit this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything only I own this story kind of.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Book and a Date Part 1.

There were things that Souda Kazuichi dreamed of. One of his dreams was that Sonia would mary him, yeah that's quite vague but it was his dream. Another dream he has was that one day the despair would fade away.

The dream of being free from despair was one the Remnants of despair, even Mikan, had. They all held that small hope of getting rid of the despair that devoured all their other hopes. They dreamed but they knew it would never come true. No miracles would free them because they were cursed by Junko Enoshima.

"Such a quite day, no?" Fuyuhiko asked to Souda. Souda nodded in response. Fuyuhikos clothes were back where they rightfully belonged. "When did it become so quiet and peaceful?" Fuyuhiko asked" I mean we still went out of the castle and did what we're good at but the castle itself is actually pretty quiet".

Souda nodded again as he stared, from a balcony the fourth floor had. He looked at the destroyed city in the distance as the flames danced with the wind and echoed the screams of the remaining survivors in the city. The moonlight strengthened the shadows of the city. Meanwhile the Monobeast was pacing back and forth in front of the Gate. Like a giant robot guard dog.

"I think it became so quiet thanks to that girl, what was her name again?" Souda asked "Nanami Chiaki or something like that no?"

Fuyuhiko rested his head on the rail of the balcony and nodded his head. Both Souda and Fuyuhiko stayed quiet and just looked at the city. An unusal silent understanding was the only thing that was present yet nothing was expressed in their faces as they watched the city engulfed in flames. the only sound that they could hear was the fear and pain filled screams that the city echoed to the two companions.

 _Nanami's room._

Chiaki was in complete silence, careful as to not make a single noise. She was a bit relaxed by the silence, but if she was found reading the Izurus book she would be in very serious problem. Glancing at the two sides of the bedroom, Chiaki checked to see if something was out of place finding nothing unusual. Once the coast was clear, Nanami looked at the book again. Then she began to read;

 _Chapter 1: The Most Important Meeting of that king_

 _Many many time ago a castle was raised in Japan. That castle was known as the New Hope castle. There a boy was born, his name was..._

"This part is crossed out" Nanami said, surprised as she saw that in fact the name was unreadable "Must be Kamukura Izurus doing"  
Ignoring the crossed out section, Chiaki began to read again.

 _The Boy was very happy in the castle, but his parents gave him one and only rule. The most Important one: do not go out of the limits of the castle. Because of this the poor boy was always secured in the castle not having seen another person besides the maids and his parents._

"Sounds harsh" Nanami said as she suddenly felt sleepy "I'll read more tomorrow"

Nanami then tucked the book under her pillow. Then she laid down on her bed. Slowly she drifted away into sleep. Her mind was thinking on what the book might contain.

 _Next Morning._

Nanami was yet again guided to the dinner hall by both the Swordwoman and the Yakuza, who were having a talk despite the blush rising to their faces. It seems that the conversation from yesterday was still lingering in their minds, but Fuyuhiko seemed calmer.

"Me and Izuru Kamukura as a couple" Nanami said, her mind didn't process all of the couple talking with the girls and the others.

"You still thinking about that stuff huh" Fuyuhiko said a small blush was still on his face.

"It's the same for you" Nanami retorted.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he looked at Nanami from over his left shoulder. A shiver covered her face as the red eye of Fuyuhiko stared at her pale pink eyes. Then he suddenly smirked.

"I like your attitude it's a fierce one yet you have the same reaction as every other person so it's normal" Fuyuhiko shrugged.

After that, both Fuyuhiko and Nanami stayed in silence and continued to walk. A few minutes later they were standing in front of the dinning hall door. Fuyuhiko gave a push to the door in order to open it and when it was open they saw an uncommon sight.

Izuru had his arms around his head resting on the table, all of the remmants were standing close to him either having worried faces or scared ones. Fuyuhiko quickly ran to Izurus side. Peko followed fuyuhiko closely, who looked at Izuru with a face full of worry and fear. Nanami also approached Izuru and ,when she was close enough, Izuru raised his head, He had bags under his eyes, he seemed like he was about to throw everything he had eaten in his complete life, and had paler skin than before.

"What happened?" Nanami asked, her hands inconsistently going to his forehead and placeing a hand on it "He is burning up"

"yeah Mikan said that it was probably from working too hard as his role as a king" Souda said and then turned to Sonia, Akane, and Fuyuhiko "Or It's maybe something more"

Mikan suddenly came rushing in panting and sweating. "Kamukura-Sama" Mikan cried as she hurried to her kings side, almost tripping in the process "T-t-t-th-the".  
Mikan stuttered, too stressed out and panicked to actually form one sentence.

Izuru groaned as he rubbed his head "Just Speak" Izuru groaned

'I had a bad case of Migraine just now' Izuru thought and was about to cover his ears but what Mikan said next was the only thing to make him stand up.  
"The Book has dissapeared!" Mikan screamed.

There were many reaction to the given information but one stood out from the others.

Souda screamed before falling backwards. Akane looked like she was going to pass out any moment. Sonia suddenly cursed making Nanami eyes widen. Fuyuhiko took out his Fedora and then started to ventilate with it.

Well those were the most expressive reactions. The rest seemed a little panicked. Izuru stood up and groaned before going towards the library all the remmants following close behind.

Nanami gulped and headed towards the library as well. It wasn't her fault right?

 _Library_

When Nanami entered the library she barely managed to dodge an airborne book. As soon as Nanami saw the library her stomach ached as a disgusting feeling rose inside of her.

The remmants searched through each self, pulling out every book they saw.

"It's not in the middle section" Souda informed, his voice sounding weaker than normal.

"It's not in the left section" Fuyuhiko informed as well as he pulled out more books from their shelfs.

"Nothing in the right section" Sonia also informed her tone leaking from any cheerfull attitude she might have once had.

Akane didn't say anything, but her face showed how stressed she was as she pulled complete lines of books from the shelves. Soon enough a groan of distress came from everyone. Even Izuru seemed to be troubled by it as he continued to pull out books.

"How important is this book?" Nanami asked.

Sonia came forward and grabbed Chiakis shoulders. Then Sonia pulled Chiaki out of the library, closing the door behind them as quietly as possible. "Sorry Nanami-chan but you need to so to your room right now" Sonia said and then smiled "You seem like the daughter I would want to have"

"You want to have a Daughter miss Nevermind" Chiaki asked.

Sonia nodded her head with a small loving smile yet it was twisted as she looked at the library door.

"Yes, but now is not the time to know my desires" Sonia said before giving Chiaki a push "Oh but If you want to talk with someone in the castle you can always come to me" Sonia smiled causing Nanami to smile as well. Nanami then went to her room.

"If the Curse is lifted I want to have a beautiful daughter. I have hope in you Nanami" Sonia whispered as she entered the library again.

F _uture foundation Headquarters Branch No 1: Munakata office._

"So that's what happened" Munakata said, guilt still running through his complete body. Naegi, who had his head down in shame, sat in the chair in front of the desk of Munakata.

"Sorry, all of this is my fault" Munakata apologized, the feeling of honesty in his tone,"If I had't sent you on that mission this never would of happened"

"No it's my fault as well" Naegi said as he raised his head "If I had known that it was the remnants lair I wouldn't of entered, so it's not your fault at all" Naegi said and then got up "What can I do to get my daughter back?"

"You aren't thinking of going back to the Remmants of Despair castle?" Togami asked as he approached his commander in Hope "Because it's suicide for both you and Nanami" Togami said this with a concerned tone, even if he previously said he didn't care about Naegi and Nanami.

"Well of course I have to go and rescue her, It was my fault that she stayed there" Naegi said as he faced both Munakata and Togami,"Nanami stayed there so I could get out of that hell"

Naegi then pointed his finger at both Munakata and Togami

"So if you don't help me I will go to the castle by myself" Naegi proclaimed in a serious tone.

Both Munakata and Togami stayed in silence until Munakata sighed and pressed a button that was under his desk. The complete floor where Naegi and the other two started to move before descending. When it stopped they were in a meeting room. The other Future Foundation leaders were there.

"Sorry for the sudden reunion but we all know the strange situation" Munakata calmy said as he put his arms on the desk.

"The situation of Nanami Chiaki I presume" Tengan asked to which Munakata nodded.

"You know I'm not like this, but it's partially my fault that Naegi Makoto was captured and then traded out for his daughter. That's why I want to rescue her but it's too dangerous to actually do something" Munakata said with a sigh that was followed by everyones own sigh.

Touko was tapping her feet as she saw the anxiety on everyones face and sighed in frustration

"Guys I know I'm not in the right to say this but you haven't noticed" Touko said "What is the tittle of Naegi?"

"The Ultimate Luck" Munakata responded not sure about where Touko was going with this.

"The other one" Touko said.

"The Ultimate Bad Luck" Sakakura said.

The Writer groaned as she looked in disbelief at them.

"The Idiot over there" Touko said as she point to where Naegi was "It's the Ultimate Hope".

Everyone seemed like they were processing the information then their eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"Why would Izuru Kamukura hand over the Ultimate Hope for a girl" touko asked "Because it's simple he doesn't care about Naegi"  
Naegi seemed a little doubtful and was blinking in confusion over why they let him go so free he was the Ultimate hope he was killed and all of the world would have been tainted in despair but they let him go.

"Considering now we know their location, and looking by that fact it can have a consecuence if we attack them, what's stopping us from pulling an all out assault" Izayoi asked "We might as well take that damn cursed castle and then execute the remmants of despair"

The majority seemed to like the idea as they nodded excitedly.

"As good as that plan sounds we have a certain inconvenient" Togami said causing everyone to turn to him now.

Togamis then gave three taps too the tablet he had in his right hand.

When Togami had finished tapping, the image of the city that protected the castle was shown being fortified. Scattered about the wall, the despair group people were grabing more sophisticated weapons, such as guns and swords. Beside them, the Monokumas had increased. All around the Yakuzas were pratoling the streets with guns and knifes.

"So" Sakakura asked as he saw the giant screen "We could deal with them"

Togami sighed in annoyance as he continued to tap on the tablet. Soon a horrifying image appeared on the screen. It made everyone scared.

Five Metalic Beast were Walking through the City. The First one was the Monobeast that Souda and Fuyuhiko had used in the assault on the future foundation branch. It stood in front of the gate of the castle.

The next one was a yellow horse with spikes coming out of every part of It's body. It had the same black visor that the first Monobeast had and it was running throught the streets giving a strange alarm noise.

The third one was a snake that was slinking through the streets of the city. It had a turret for a tail. Every so often it stopped from some seconds to look for survivors.

The Fourth one was a gorila like man that was slowly walking like a gorilla. On it's head there was a small crown with many 'X's. By the looks of it, it seemed that it was complete with guns and turrets.

The fifth one it was not actually on the ground. Rather it was flying. It was a bird that had two machine guns on each side of its wings. Plus it had three claws that could be seen in the distance. Its eyes were focusing on the horizon and, from time to time, the thing lowered its eyes to see the ground before returning to the horizon.

"Those things appeared yesterday. One of them was used to destroy the nearby Future Branch as we have put them an Unoficial name those things are the Monobeast" Togami said as he gave another tap to the tablet.

The screen switched revealing the Five Monobeast now in the with Radars scanning they bodies over some small Images.

"There are five of those things, each one is highly dangerous and well armed to attack" Togami said and then sighed "Those things will be a problem if we don't know their weakness"

Every leader nodded their head as they stared in silence at the sides of the room, not sure how to continue the conversation.

Finally Munakata stood up and looked at them.

"I will find their weakness then I will save that girl and execute the Remmants" Munakata said in a serious tone.

"I will join you Munakata I will fight alognside you as always" Sakakura said in the same tone of Munakata who smiled in response.

Soon enough all of the other leaders started to joined in. They smiled energetically with a small ray of hope that the Ultimates Despair would be destroyed.

 _Castle of the Remnants Izurus position: Rooftop._

Izuru was laying in the bank of the garden rooftop of the castle. The book hadn't been found and he was kind of troubled, but izuru was keeping a serene self so as to calm the other remnants. By this point he could feel all of his insides aching and moving to a point where he could literraly throw everything he had eaten in his life but he held it.

"Where did that book go" Izuru whispered as he stared at the afternoon sky "It will be night soon"

Izurus eyes started to feel tired and soon enough he let the world of the dreams take him.

 **A few hours later.**

Izuru opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of Nanami who was smiling at him and he was in her lap.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to clear out my mind" Nanami said as Izuru raised an eyebrow "Miss Nevermind said that I could come here to do that"

"She made you come here so we'd be together" Izuru said "Sonia will do whatever she can to make her ship canon" As he said this Nanami looked at him. Suddenly her hands reached out and felt is hair. "What are you doing?" Izuru asked.

Nanami stopped and blinked.

"Umm" Nanami vocalized as she looked at Izuru "Sorry it wasn't intentional it was a reflex more than anything"

Izuru grumbled as he put a hand over his eyes. As Nanami continued to stroke his hair, Izuru didn't say anything this time as he enjoyed her company.

"By the way I hear that Fuyuhiko had already prepared date for us" Izuru said giving a quick cough catching Nanami's attention.

Nanami blushed a little in response. "I see" She said as she continued to stroke his hair, slowly pulling some hair out of his face.

 _In the library._

"So you were there" Fuyuhiko said as he looked at the table in front of him.

There the book that the remmants were looking for was found. With one hand, fuyuhiko picked it up and held it securely.

"Some one must of returned it, but who?" He look at it then sigh "Must of been that girl"

 _Later that Night: Nanami's Room._

"Umm" Nanami nerviously said as Sonia and the other girls, who were literally flooding into her room, prepared her for her date with the King of Despair "It's not a big deal it's just a date" Sonia scoffed.

"It's your first date so you have to be well prepared for it and it's with Kamukura-sama we can't let you go unprepared for it" Sonia said making Nanamis eyes widened.

"How do you know it's my first date?" Nanami added.

Sonia smiled tenderly as she looked at Nanamis figure. Then she went towards the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. "Dear it's obvious that you haven't had a good amount of Male interaction" Sonia smiled as she helped a flustered Nanami into her dress

"are you ready?" Sonia asked.

"It's embarrasing" Nanami whispered as she looked at herself "I might as well not go". The other girls gathered behind her and put their hands on her shoulder.

"Don't Worry Nanami-chan you look beautiful I'm sure Izuru-sama will be pleased at seeing you" Ibuki reasured only making Nanami more flustered than before.  
Then she yelped as the girls picked her up and ran out to the Throne room.

 **Throne room.**

"So the date will be soon Kamukura-sama" Fuyuhiko remind him as the despair king looked bored by it "and you are well prepared you know".

Izuru scoffed, he was wearing his usual attire nothing out of the ordinary thought he had fix his hair a little now it was a little more smuted than before.

"I Wish you good luck" Fuyuhiko said and then walked out of the throne room.

Soon after that Nanami was pushed into the throne room by the other girls and then the door was closed.

Inside the throne room was a small table with two candles. Izuru sat on the other side of the room in his throne until he spotted Nanami.

"So shall we begin the date" Izuru asked, to which Nanami nodded her head and took a seat.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **OM: Wow I can said something abou this one just that wow it was a bit plain but yeah I hope you had enjoy this chapter and I glad that some persons had like this so far even if they don't leave a review I'm glad that they at least check out my story.**

 **Review response:**

 **RoastedButter: Huh Really I thought you had already thought about Mondo Butter before that's why I had made the kind of pun well to the main thing.**

 **Flashback they are my own thing to pogress the history even if I don't use them so casual like yay flashback everywhere also I'm not going to show the curse thing so easily and yeah I had thought about the Thing of the curse and peko and damn I laugh with that also I read your review after I get out of My Quimic Exam so you light out my day.**

 **Also I know the personality of Izuru but I feel a little insecure when I did that part but the things that are done are done so yeah and It's also my first time to write about Danganronpa so I was not used to be writing about that huh but I think I'm going pretty well also don't get high hopes for my grades.**

 **XYZ: Hey why are you apoligize for I like your review It made me have a sort of thing to get my histories to be more read so don't apologize.**

 **See ya later guys.**


	7. The Book and a Date Part 2

**OM: Ok listen here I'm not a good doing of either love or angst, SO Warning this chapter I had try Contain both Angst and fluff jejeje.**

 **Don't own Danganronpa only this story a little bit of course.**

 **Chapter Edited by Vixen-chan (You can always tell me things wenever you want remember that)**

 **Well to start over this**

* * *

Chapter: 7 the Book and a Date part 2

(Library)

Fuyuhiko sat in one of the chairs with the Book in hand. Eventually he placed it on the table. Then with his other hand, he felt the back cover and turned it around to the back part. It said:

and The Despair King

"Originally it said **'The Hope Maiden and the Despair King'** but knowing how secretive Izuru-sama is he found a way to hide it" Fuyuhiko said as he turned the Book around and opened it.

"The most important meeting of the King" Fuyuhiko read the tittle as he closed his eye "I know your must important meeting, Hajime".

 _Once upon a time long ago a castle was raised in Japan. That castle was named the New Hope castle. There a boy was born, a boy named Hajime Hinata. Hajime was crowned the prince of the New Hope world and future king._

 _-_  
"You are very clever Izuru/Hajime-sama but I know all of your tricks" Fuyuhiko said as he put away a small candle.  
The letters started to become a blur as they slowly disappeared. As soon as Fuyuhiko got the candle close enough, new words started to appear."You can't hide anything from me at least not anymore" Fuyuhiko said as a small smile appeared on his face.

Then he continued to read:

 _The boy was very happy in the castle, but his parents gave him one and only rule. The most important one: "do not go out of the limits of the castle"_

 _So the poor boy was always secured in the castle not having seen another person besides the maids and his parents._

 _However that did not stop the kid from trying to get out. Maybe it was a simple desire to explore or he wanted to see how strong the Hope of his future subjects were._

 _Within two days or so the Child decide too escape and see the outside world._

 _-"It's Hajime it was neither of the two" Fuyuhiko said._

 _Then he looked at Souda who was drinking a small glass of, ironically, Soda. Fuyuhiko read some more:_

 _The boy, having his plan formed, managed to escape one morning and headed towards the city that protected the castle._

 _"Let's see my future kingdom" Hajime whispered to himself as he stared at the city._

 _Eventually the boy made it to the city. There he explored and watched the people._

 _"These people have some pretty boring hope" Hajime said as he watched the people "Boring Hope, crushed Hope are these the people I will rule" He whispered as he reached the fountain and looked at where the castle stood._

"It gets better" Souda said as he looked at his gloved hands and then take one of "It should be better".

Fuyuhiko sighed as he rolled his eye thinking 'Souda will never change after all'. The fuyuhiko read some more:

" _Such a big castle and yet it's so small" He said._

 _Suddenly he felt someone bump into him. It was a soft Push more than anything. He glanced to see who had bumped into him only to find some pale pink hair._

Souda looked at the empty glass in his hand as he listened.

"Such an Encounter no" Souda asked. Fuyuhiko couldn't help but to nod in response as he stared at the book his hands almost shaking.

(Izuru and Nanami)

Well at least the food was good, however the company was a bit too quiet to act to the date. Still Chiaki didn't complain as Izuru only looked at her with his blood red eyes staring at every movement she did. His Food hasn't even been touch.

"Why don't you eat" Nanami asked "You might as well experience food like the ones you had this morning".

Izuru didn't seem to consider her words as he looked to the giant portraits of the Remnants that he had over his throne room.

"Food is boring" He said with a Cold tone.

Nanami pouted as her spoon reached towards Izurus own plate and took a small part of food. Then she offered it to Izuru, who raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Boring" He said.

Then Nanami plunged the spoon forwards into Izurus mouth forcing him to swallow the contents.

"Got You" Nanami said as she waited for izuru to swallow,"How does it taste?"

Izuru seemed to be trying to process what had just happened.

"How did you do that?" Izuru asked.

"Well I caught you off guard" Chiaki smiled.

Izuru looked at Nanami, who was simply smirking in a triumphant way.

"That never happened" Izuru said.

Nanami widened her eyes and then looked at the ceiling, a small pout forming on her lips as she puffed her cheeks.

"Will you let me" Chiaki asked.

Izuru seemed to be pretty confused, but still opened his mouth. Chiaki then lifted some food to Izurus mouth.

"Boring" izuru said.

Suddenly Nanami stood up and grabbed his hands trying to make him stand up.

"What are you doing?" Izuru asked.

"Come on let's go to the garden rooftop again" Chiaki said. Then she dragged him away, but izuru didn't put up any resistance.

(Control Room)

The girls, mostly Sonia, Ibuki, and with the exception of Peko, squeeled in delight as they saw how Izuru was being dragged away by Nanami.

"Yes, yes OTP To be canon soon" Sonia said as she looked at Ibuki who looked back at her and nodded exicted.

The guys seemed to be pretty confused as they stared at the Camera screen.

"Interesting" Twogami muttered to himself.

"He never seemed like one for having a relationship" Teruteru said his face showing interest on it. "Why Though" Nekomaru shrugged.

"Whatever where is Souda and Fuyuhiko they never dissapear so suddenly"

The guys looked at him then towards the screen.

"Who Knows" They said in unision.

(Library)

"Fuyuhiko why are you shaking" Souda asked, worried about his companion and friend.

"It's Nothing" Fuyuhiko said.

His right hand was shaking more than usual as he grabbed a Karinto from a bag he had on hand. Then he read:

 _He listened to the sound of the music that came from a console game the person was carrying with her, but Hajime didn't mind that they were continuing to play on their game. Then another sound came and the girl lifted her head and stared at Hajime green eyes._

 _"Are you okay" Hajime asked as he stared at the girl._

 _She simply nodded before moving out of hajimes was and walking away, playing her game all the while._

 _"Gala Omega" Hajime said as he recognized the music of one of the Video Games he played._

 _The girl suddenly stopped as she look at Hajime._

 _"Do you know it" She asked sounding sleepy as she came close to Hajime her face a Sleepy one._

 _"Yeah I had played sometimes however 5 times is my limit" Hajime said._

 _"That's..." She yawned a rather cute yawn Hajime had to admit "It's a classic don't you think"_

 _"Yeah i think so" Hajime said embarrased to actually say anything._

 _"My limit is... 10 times" She said as she sat on the bench that was nearby "Wanna sit with me"._

 _Hajime hesitate but eventually sat._

 _"By the way what's your Name" Chiaki asked._

 _Hajime look at her and smiled a little._

 _"Hajime Hinata and you?" He said as Nanami yawned again._

 _"Chiaki Nanami" Nanami said with a small smile "What's the prince doing in the park"._

 _Hajime rubbed his head a bit._

 _"I'm taking a stroll you know I need to see my kingdom before I even rule it" Hajime said nervously as he scratched his neck._

 _"I see isn't it a bit dangerous" Chiaki asked._

" _Nah I want to see it for myself" Hajime explain "Plus I want to see how strong the hope of this city is"_

 _"Hope?" Nanami asked._

 _"yeah, I want to see how strong or unpredicable their hope is" Hajime said a twisted smile forming on his face "But so far these peoples hope is pretty predicable"_

 _"Why" Chiaki ask with a tired face._

 _"It's because everyone here can turn to despair but there are people that might get corrupted with despair" Hajime said as quiet as he could._

 _"Example" Chiaki ask._

 _"A Boy that had been bullied all the time" Hajime said._

 _In a close alleway a boy was pushed to the ground with force by three kids. The boy had black hair with glasses._

 _""Such a weak jerk" One of them said._

 _"did he think he would live that much" One of the others said as he spat on the ground close to the boy._

 _"I give him none existent years to live, oh sorry that's too much for you to have ya little pain in the ass" Another said as he laughed._

 _The Kid on the ground suddenly spat in the others boy face. The boy blinked and then lunged forward and started to punch the boy with the other two joining in._

 _Back with Nanami and Hajime he looked at her again._

 _"another example could be a person that was expelled from his own house" hajime said._

Fuyuhiko suddenly whimpered and flinched like Souda had.

 _In another street of the same city a boy with blonde hair was walking alongside a girl with gray hair._

 _"How dare those Bastards expel me If I didn't do that" The Boy said as he moved through the street "No Matter, I will rule them again like a proper rule them I will rule them whatever it cost come on Peko"._

 _Peko simply nodded as he continued to walk._

 _"Another example" Nanami asked again._

 _Hajime tapped his chin_

 _"A girl that had left her country to search for something but realizing that she should of stayed home" Hajime_

 _In another street a girl with blonde hair was walking through._

 _"It was a good option right, right?" The girl asked almost in a desperate voice as she continued to walk through the street._

 _"Want me to continue" Hajime asked, Nanami nodded her head in a sleepy way._

 _He looked at the sky, it was still an afternoon sky, but was soon becoming night_

 _"A Girl that was left alone while her mother had lovers, you know the usal no love mom" Hajime said._

 _In another part of the town a girl with Brown hair was walking slowly._

 _"More I need to go get more food for my brothers and sisters no matter what happens to me" She said in a serious tone as she begun to walk again._

 _-_ Fuyuhiko stopped himself.

"No I can't read any more" Fuyuhiko said before he closed the Book.

His hands were shaking like a leaf.

Souda was huging himself as he continued to whimper

"I don't want to relive that Fuyuhiko" Souda said.

Fuyuhiko stayed in silence as he looked at Souda.

"No more please No more" Souda cried as small tears appeared on his face.

Fuyuhiko simply put the Book back in its place as he looked to where Souda was.

"Sorry Souda" Fuyuhiko muttered as he looked at the ground guilty, something he hadn't felt in years, "I'm so sorry".

A small tear streamed down Fuyuhikos face.

The two didn't say one thing to each other as they continued to feel pain.

Something that hadn't happened in years.

(Nanami and Izuru)

Nanami didn't quite understand why Izuru was flinching constantly even thought his expression seemed to be a calm one.

"What's wrong" Nanami asked.

"It's Nothing" Izuru responded curtly as he looked at Nanami.

Nanami slightly blushed at that.

"It's so peaceful in here" Nanami said smilling slightly at Izuru who shrugged in response.

"I like this place it's Boring as always but it's peaceful and helps me to relax" Izuru said in a soft whisper.

"I see" Nanami said as she looked at where Izuru was and stared at him.

She stared at his soft black hair to all of his body. She had to admit Izuru was pretty cute and handsome if she wanted to admit which she gladly did.

Chiaki blinked.

'What' She thought

She had to stay strong, after all she was his captive and he was spreading despair so obviously they could not be together.

Or could they?.

Nanami blushed a bright red, What was she even thinking about.

"Are you okay" Izuru asked, a bit of worry in his monotone voice.

"Umm" Nanami vocalized as she looked at the horizon.

The sun was beginning to set.

"It's nothing" Nanami said with a small smile.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Say" Nanami looked at Izuru as he look at the Horizon but one eye looked at her "Can I call you Kamukura-kun".

"Do Whatever you want" Izuru blanky said at her.

Chiaki smiled a little and then rested her head against izuru. "How Boring" Izuru said as he rested his head in his left palm.

'No matter what you are, despair or hope, I have found my way to be falling for you Kamukura-Kun' Nanami thought a bit Happy as she continued to rest her head onhis arm.

'Will you be able to get me out of our curse Nanami Chiaki?' Izuru thought as one of his hands reached the hair of Nanami and start to stroke it out gently.  
Nanami smiled a little as she enjoyed the stroking of Izuru.

To Be continued.

* * *

 **OM: Crap I'm not good at Fluff or Sugar or Whatever But I do my best xd**

 **Review response:**

 **Guest (Rosted Mondo I guess right): Eh Fuck it I'm bad at Writing Love so I tried eh However thanks for leaving a review and yeah I had read your recomendation I even had leave a Guest review and crap I forgot to put it in my subcription list on Ao3 (Yeah I had an acount there XD I just had do it since friday) and It's amazing but I only read chapter one so far Don't worry I will read the rest.**

 **To the Next time**


	8. Memorie of Hope and Despair

**OM: Well this one is the most new one so enjoy it while you can And sorry if go a little late with this one but I'm dying slowly thanks that I got again exams yeah sucks so anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter Edited By Vixen-chan (Vixen7117)**

 **Danganronpa is not mine yeah you know that already.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories of a distant Hope that turn to Despair.

"I haven't asked you this yet" Munakata asked as he looked at Naegi.

"Yeah, what is it" Naegi asked as a new Hope burned inside of him

"How is Nanami Chiaki your daughter" Munakata asked, as Naegi suddenly stop"...You don't have to tell me"

Naegi shook his head side to side.

"No I, Kirigiri, Togami, Hagakure, Touko and My sister are the only ones that know why I and Kirigiri have Nanami as our Daughter" Naegi looked at Togami, who simply nodded with his head "Do you Have time this might as well take it's time"

Munakata simply nodded his head.

Remmant Catle: Izuru Room.

Sleeping is boring.

That was always his thought when it came to sleep, but he didn't need the necesity of sleeping because it was utterly boring. Plus he hadn't had a good nights sleep since SHE came into his and the remmants lives.

"Why do I need to sleep" Izuru asked to himself as he looked to the curtain on the wall and went towards it "I do not need it at all"

He pulled back the curtain and flinched at the view but kept himself steady as he reached towards a fallen petal and picked it up.

"I still have time" Izuru whispered as he looked at where it stood in a flower vase.

More petals were there on the ground dead.

"Still I don't have much time left" He said as he caressed one of the roses petals, he flinched as a pain started to raise in his body "Soon My error will be unrepairable"

Izuru retreated his hand and then clenched it.

With a slow pace he left the room and then headed towards the Library in order to retrieve something he owned.

Munakatas Office

"Well" Naegi put his hands together and fidgeted with them "How do I start?"

Naegis gaze fell on to Togami then towards Munakata

"It all started the day the Remmants started to spread despair" Naegi said.

"Of course, We never knew the complete story of that one day" Munakata said in a small whisper.

"It all started on that simple day from two years ago" Naegi closed his eyes as the memories came to his mind, a shiver passing through his spine.

Flashback.

The sun was shining as Naegi and some of his friends from school stood at the front of the castle of the New Hope King. The King, who had been out for months, was going to give an announcement that would mark the end of his kingdom. Yes, the king will get out of his throne destroying the perfect Royal line his parents had.

"Man I Hope he doesn't take his sweet time to finish, I have stuff to do" Leon Kuwata, a well know Baseball player, said as he scratched the back of his head "There's so many people here and some of them look like they have the intention of hurting the king of the new hope world"

In fact some people were ready to hurt the king while the other seemed to be calmer with the situation.

"Nah I don't think so" Mondo Owada said as he looked at the crowd "Haven't you seen all of the bodyguards the king has, they are like hell beasts"

Ishimaru nodded his head.

Sakura came close to them and then guided their heads towards the gate of the castle that were starting to open.

"Silence it starting" Sakura said as she look at the Gate.

One by one the bodyguards of the King started to come out. Then they started to stand out along the wall, However it was odd that they were pulling various giant cages that had blankets over them.

"What's that" Hagakure asked in confusion.

"We don't know but we might as well know what they are" Asahina said.

Soon an Ultimate cage came forward and stood in front of the Gate of the castle then Hajime appeared standing on the cage.

As soon as he appeared the majority of the crowd started to shout at him, However it wasn't from respect. Rather the screams were from disgust as some of the crowd members threw rocks at him. Hajime quickly dodged them with ease. Soon Hajime raised his hand and silenced the crowd.

Hajime looked at them and let out a frown

"Maybe" Hajime started "I Know that I'm not even the equal of how my parents were"

The crowd was going to start throwing things, but they stopped in fear when Nekomaru, Akane, and Peko took a step forward

"Guys Calm down" Hajime said with a gentle small smile.

"Sorry" They said as they took a step backward.

"Like I was saying even thought I wasn't a good king I wished that everyone at least had an Beautiful shining Hope filled future" Hajime said, all the while faking a smile "However I will not be with all of you, since today I'm breaking away from my throne"

Hajime frowned again.

"With no descendants at all I will break the royal line of my family" Hajime said slightly dissapointed by it.

"You could always get a child before you go away from your throne!" Leon screamed towards Hajime "Or more if you want!"

Flashback Interumption.

"Leon was always like that not afraid of what could happen by the things he said" Naegi said as a small tear streamed out of his eye "Anyways"

Naegi wiped away the tear before continuing.

Flashback resume.

Hajime blushed a bright red. "Ummm no I can not do that it could cost me something and what did you mean by more" Hajime mumbled in his eternal shyness.

6 to 7 girls were blushing as they heard the scream of Leon and the guys were chuckling lightly.

"Continuing this" Hajime said "Unfortunately My reign will be ending today" Hajime said "But before I go, I wish that no matter what the future might bring, continue to believe in hope because I will" Hajime said as every person cheered.

Hajime sat on top of the cage as he sighed, however this sigh was not of content nor of annoyance this was one of boredom.

"However" Hajime said.

Everyone looked at Hajime who was sitting in a strange position and with his eyes closed. One leg raised, and his hand on his knee, while the other close to him in a meditation position. His left hand went towards the back of his head and then pulled out a string. Soon black hair spilled out behind him.

"That future is a boring one" Hajime? said as he started to move towards the edge of the cage and then he jumped off only to be caught by Nekomaru, his eyes closed all the while "So I will destroy your future"

Nekomaru put him on the floor as Souda came close and gave him a black jacket before running towards his original place.

The covers on the giant cages flew off thanks to Fuyuhiko and Souda. Inside the cages there were many monotone bears.

"The world I decided to create will be an Unpredicable one" Hajime said as he stood before the terrified crowd,"I'm not Hajime Hinata"

The cages opened yet the bears didn't move.

"I am Kamukura Izuru" Haji- Izuru said as he open his eyes, revealing a pair of crimson eyes that had two lines instead of the cross out line that Hajime once had "The King of despair".

Flashback interruption.

"Here comes the bad part" Naegi said.

Munakata could only look at Naegi in utter surprise, he didn't know about all of this

Flashback resume.

"Souda" Izuru said as he retreat to the back, Souda nod as he pulled out a controller

"This will be the New Era of Despair" Izuru said as Souda handed him the controler "and it will last forever"

Then he pressed a button that was in the middle of the controller.

A beep sound buzzed as three monotone bears came out of the cage. The first one was a soldier style bear that had grenades in its back, the second one was a normal one, and the third one was a bear dressed as a police guard with a shield that said Kuma.

"What in the name of the hell is that" One person shouted as the bears came towards the crowd "It's pure bullshit"

Izuru raised an eyebrow. He clicked his tongue then one of the three Bears moved forward and tracted its claws.

"Come on" It said as it lunged at the person.

Blood started to spread on the floor as the bear retracted it's claw. Then the bears lunged at the rest of the crowd. More blood started to spread on the floor. Screams echoed through the sky.

Soon more bears started to pour out from the cages. Some were rocket bears with guns that fired at the building causing multiple explosions. Others were very round bears that converted themselves into a ball that rolled out over a few people.

Izuru sighed as he snapped his fingers.

"Have fun" Izuru said as the new Ultimate Despair lunged towards the Innocent people and started killing them without mercy.

Soon the smell of the blood and ashes started to spread as Izuru moved calmy through the chaos.

With Naegi and company.

"What in the name of woah" Leon said as he dodged a fireball "The Hell is Happening"

Then a four legged Monobear started to dash towards them only to be destroyed by Sakura.

"Are you okay" Mondo said as he helped Chihiro up, who until this point had been whimpering "The King turned his fucking Kingdom into a hell of dead bodies and Despair"

Then Mondo kicked a Monokuma that was trying to scratch his leg.

"Damn" Leon said as he picked up a metal pipe "we need to get out of here and head somewhere safe"

Then Leon took a swing and destroyed a incoming Monokuma.

"That plan sounds good, however we need to survive all of this" Togami said as he picked up a small gun from the ground," I'm sure this will prove useful"

"But how are we going to get past all these killer bears" chihiro asked.

"Well you could always stay still till I kill" A voice said.

They turned around to find a guy wih Pink Hair, a flamethrower on his back, a chainsaw in his hands, and a sadistic grin on his face.

...

Flashback interrumpted

Naegi looked at his shaking hands.

"Sorry I need to calm myself for a moment" Naegi said.

Munakata nodded his head as he sighed and looked at Togami, who was trying not to shiver.

...

Izuru Castle: Hallways.

Nanami was an easy sleeper she was always like that. Then why was she wide awake right now and walking through the hallway without an escort.

"Where Am I going" Nanami wondered to herself as she continued to walk. However hearing footsteps coming closer to where she was, the Gamer girl quickly hid herself behind one of the columns that was close to her.

"Why am I going to the kitchen in the middle of the night" Souda yawned as he passed the column where Nanami was hiding.

Nanami looked as Souda headed to the stairs that lead towards the kitchen. Once he was gone, nanami explored some more, before coming upon the kings bedroom

Izuru's room.

Nanami had to admit she was quiet surprised by the look that Izuru had in his personal room. Aside from the lack of bright colors, the room was perfectly ordered nothing was out of its place and everything was spotless.

"This is the room of Kamukura-kun" Nanami muttered as she started to go around the room.

Then she noticed a certain part of the wall had a curtain over it. Curious, nanami pulled back the curtain to reveal a wilting rose. She was about to touch it when she heard footsteps.

Fearing that it might be Izuru, Nanami closed the curtain and hid under the bed. A few seconds later Izuru walked in. He looked around before taking a seat at his desk and opening the book.

Izuru cleared his throat as he looked at a blank page, then he picked up a pen and started to write while talking.

"As the Hope Maiden arrived at the castle the Despair King had done nothing to the Ultimate Hope that resided in the dungeon, maybe because he was bored" Izuru said "However the despair king didn't realize that he might get a more Interesting outcome"

For a while Izuru wrote until he felt pain in his arm. Then he looked at the curtain.

Following his gaze, Nanami noticed a light was shining behind the curtain. Izuru responded by walking towards it.

"The Book, the curse, and this horrible rose all of them are connected" Izuru said with a solemn face as he pulled open the curtain "The curse is the bridge to my world, the World of Hajime, the rose causes me pain and the book causes me to be ill thanks to the almost venon efect it has if someone read it without the right words".

Nanami stayed in silence as the light in the rose started to dissapear then one petal fell off. Izuru sighed as he closed the curtain and headed towards the book.

...

Munakta office.

Naegi cleared his throat after he calmed down.

"Where was I again" Naegi said as he tried to rember "Ah that's right"

...

Flashback resumed.

The guy approached them.

"Hey no need to look so scared" Souda laughed "It's only natural that death comes to you"

Souda then started the chainsaw.

"You ever have that strange feeling that someone is just behind you" Souda asked to which the others shrugged "Strange I feel that".

Then after saying that Souda fell unconsious thanks to a knock to his head.

"Ummm are you alright" A girl asked, she had short pale pink hair that curved a bit at the end and pink eyes.

"Yeah we are fine and you are" Naegi asked looking at the girl as she put away portable game she had with her.

"Nanami Chiaki, that's my name" Nanami said with a gentle smile.

Flashback end.

"Then me and the guys escaped towards the village where I lived now" Naegi said then smiled a little "me and Kirigiri adopted Nanami after a while, because her parents saved her that day by giving up their own lives"

Naegi sighed as looked down in shame.

"And now thanks to me she is with the remmants of despair" Naegi said.

"Hey Naegi" Munakata said in a serious tone "How did Izuru Kamukura know that Nanami was coming to the castle"

Naegi chuckled a bit

"He used his luck I guess" Naegi said.

Munakata looked confused.

"He captured me and, knowing how I was loved by so many, he used me and then predicted what would happen" Naegi explain "Actually he erased part of my memories so I couldn't remember the castles interior"

"How?" Munakata asked

"Using some strange thing he called the Ultimate Mind destroyer" Naegi explained as he frowned "That thing erases a persons memory of the last thing they had heard or viewed"

So Basically if I said something to you and they used that thing on you, you won't remeber anything" Munakata asked to which Naegi nodded his head "I know some things I'd like to forget"

Naegi chuckled as Togami let out a smirk and Munakata smiled knowing at least he had relieved the heavy atmosphere.

To Be continue.

* * *

 **OM: Kyaahahahahhah Shine Shine you damn witch, oh crap sorry wrong thing to said anyway I hope you enjoy this most new and rushed (I fueled rushed when I was doing so) chapter.**

 **Review Response:**

 **RostedMondo(Butter): *Surprised* Hey at least tell me you got good grades if not I will be hating myself that You got bad grades thanks to me. Thanks by your kind review it flatters me that you go through get caught to read my fic also thanks for saying that (the amazing fic thing) I feel surprised and I feel happiness so thank you.**

 **Thats it by now so see ya next chapter or not maybe but that will be a lie but then again that could be a lie because I am a liar (It's kidding I will do way more chapter but damn I'm so fucking excited by the New Danganronpa v3)**

 **To the next time~**


	9. Somethings are better left untold

**OM: Ok this chapter is the most strange one I had done only to accomplished the desire of Rostedbutter**

 **WARNING: Lightly Yuri and Yaoi yeah I had done that.**

 **Enjoy I guess.**

 **Chapter edit by Vixen-chan (Vixen7117)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Somethings are better left untold.

Naegis village: Nagitos position

Nagito stumbled over his feet as he made his way towards his house in the Village. He reached his house an entered. Once inside he positioned himself behind the door after closing it. The shot from Izuru had left a nasty wound.

"Ah That's my luck" Nagito laughed as he moved to his sofa "It should be here somewhere"

Then Nagito looked through the complete funrniture he had in his house. Until he discovered something.

"I forgot I had this" Nagito said as he looked at the small photo he had.

His hand reached to grab the picture. As he did he couldn't help sighing as he stared at it. The smallest smile was plastered on his face as he put the photo where it was and continued to look around.

"They had incredible Hope, each of them, But as always the Despair came to get them"

Remant castle: Next morning.

Izuru groaned a bit as he started to head towards the dinning hall. Last night had been an uncomfortable one. Even if he was asleep, which he wasn't, he could tell someone else was in his room but when he checked he found nothing.

"I will be sure to close the door next night" Izuru grumbled to himself as he entered the dinner hall.

To his surprise he could only see Mikan, Hiyoko and Mahiru there causing his brow to thorough a bit "It's a rather strange sight to see you here this early" Izuru said as he stared at them.

"The canons kept me up all night" Hiyoko said causing Izuru to raise one eyebrow,"Yeah they were shooting like crazy"

"Do any of you know anything about it?" Izuru asked to which the three simply shook their heads.

"Ah, about that" Nekomaru said as he entered the room,"There were some intruders in armed vehicles with missiles" Nekomaru explained.

"Were the canons really necessary" Hiyoko asked.

"I took all of the armed vehicles on myself but we needed the canons to take out the enemies missile" nekomaru laughed

Izuru nodded his head as Nekomaru passed him and sat in his own seat.

Izuru began to move towards his own seat, not even caring about the explosions that could still be heard outside. Then Nanami came rushing in panting. As she looked at the Remants, Izuru couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow.

"You are very early this time" Izuru said looking at her from his shoulder making Nanami smile a bit "Why?" When he asked his mouth curved just a little in a curios way, like a cat.

Nanami curved her lips a bit as well

"The cannon sounds woke me up" She said making Izuru slightly displeased.

"I see" He said nodding his head lightly "Nothing to much to worry about"

Chiaki puffed her cheeks in annoyance only to make Izuru smile more. This caused Chiaki to blush in embarrassment. Immediately she tried covering her cheeks as Izuru finally reached his own seat and crossed his legs.

"Now we just need to wait for the others before we eat" Teruteru said as he poked his head out from the kitchen.

Then Akane came rushing in. "Those things really need to shut up" akane said," I couldn't sleep one bit"

Gundam came to the dinning hall as well, his eyes were slightly baggy meaning he didn't sleep that much.

"I must agree, the hellish weapons wouldn't let me recharge my dark powers" He said.

"Not even ibukis music is that loud" Twogami said as he walked in towards his own seat and sat letting out a huff of exastuation.

Souda and Fuyuhiko came rushing towards they're own seats with a smirk clearly plastered on their faces, Izuru frowned lighltly.

"What did you do?" He asked with a sharp tone.

Fuyuhiko and Souda waved they're hands as they laughed lightly.

"Nothing, Nothing seriously it's nothing" fuyuhiko said.

Izuru pursued his lips a bit but sighed and nodded his head.

Sonia and Ibuki came into the dinning hall a bit after Souda and Fuyuhiko. Behind them Peko came as well with a straight face then pushed Souda out of the chair he was using. The reason was that Fuyuhiko was sitting next to fuyuhiko. Souda accepted it and moved to the other side of the table and sat next to Sonia.

Teruteru came in a bit later followed by the servant Monokumas that had the breakfast in their paws. Izuru raised one of his eyebrows clearly confused.

"Soup?" He asked with an insecure tone.

"Yeah, is there a problem Kamukura-sama" Teruteru asked as Izuru simply shook his head.

"No it's nothing" He said as a plate was put in front of him.

Teruteru let it pass, after all it wasn't strange that Izuru acted like that he didn't eat to much after all.

"You May eat" Izuru said as he nodded his head.

Everyone started to eat as Teruteru went to the kitchen for a bit. Izuru looked at the soup not feeling quiet sure of what would happen if he ate it. He couldn't predict what would happen, which made him both excited and insecure.

Giving a sigh Izuru took the spoon and gave it a taste. It tasted delicious but he could do a way better job but that was Boring.

"Mmmmh" Nanami hummed silently a bit as she looked at Izuru "K-Kamukura-kun"

"Yes, what do you need?" Izuru responded with confusion.

"Do you know someone named" Nanami asked only to whisper the last thing.

"I don't know anyone that I can't hear the name of" Izuru grumbled as he rested his head in his palm "Speak louder" Izuru grumbled a bit more as he shook his head to side to side.

"Ummm well do you know someone named" Nanami asked as she fidgeted with her fingers "Nagito Komaeda"

Instantly all of the Remants stopped what they were doing after hearing the name. If Nanami want to bet something, that weren't clothes, she would bet that all of the Remants seemed to be troubled by the name. Izuru, however seemed the most troubled by the name.

"Don't mention that name ever again" Izuru growled as his eyes twiched.

"B-b-bu-" Chiaki tried to ask only to be silenced by Izurus cold glare,"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, I got carried a bit by the name" He said "Yes I know him all of the Remants know him" He said leaning back in his own seat. "He was-" Izuru tried to say before being interupted by Akane, who surprisingly enough fell in her own seat.

Nekomaru raised an eyebrow as He took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Hey Akane you okay?" He asked as he stared at her.

Akane had small hearths in her red eyes and blush covering both of her cheeks.

"Don't you dare to touch me" Akane growled at Nekomaru, He quickly took his hands aways

"Only don't touch me when I'm saying no, idiot" Akane growled.

Nekomaru looked surprised as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Everyone looked surprised as they saw how the two of them were getting close to each other. Then, to an even bigger surprise, they kissed. However it was not an innocent kiss this one was a fiery one.

"Oh My god" Sonia whispered, not believing her eyes. Teruteru came out of the Kitchen with a small bottle of something.

"Don't eat the soup"Teruteru said in terror until he saw both Nekomaru and Akane "Oh no" Then every person in the room, except Teruteru, started to blush madly and fall in their own seats.

"What is happening, Teruteru" Izuru asked, a sudden urge to take off his tie raising up so he did.

"I don't know I found this bottle of Afrodiasics behind the oven"Teruteru said in terror.

Both Fuyuhiko and Souda laughed as they seemed to be the only two not affected by the thing.

"What did you two do" Teruteru said, his red eyes staring at both Gangster and Mechanic.

"Simple we used the strange aprodiasic that we found in Mikan's room and put it in the soup" Souda said in a laugh.

Fuyuhiko united in his laugh as they stare at the scenario in front of them... but since Karma is a Bitch he got pay back. Peko suddenly hugged him causing his eyes to widen in terror.

"P-peko what are you doing" Fuyuhiko asked stuttering as the Swordwoman touched his back.

"Young Master" Peko cooed, as her face got close to his ear and then tentaviely nibbled it like a kitten. Fuyuhiko shivered almost in delight.

"Peko Seriously stop it" Fuyuhiko gasped in surprise as Peko put him into a Bridal style and then headed out of the room while Fuyuhiko struggled all the way "Stop it!"

Ibuki raised her fist as she clinged onto Twogami.

"OTP canon" she said in a bliss.

Souda laughed even more as he stared at the door... and again Karma payed him back and worst of all he got payed back two times. He stopped laughing when he saw how Sonia was clinging onto Izuru's arm.

"Kamukura-Sama~" Sonia cooed as she put her head in his neck, she was smiling all the while "Do you remember saying that you don't have descendants at all"

"Hey Kamukura-sama don't you even think about it" Souda said then he stopped as a shiver came to his spine and a dark air started to spread around the room,"Crap..."

"So this is the lust power that the Four Dark devas said to me" gundam laughed as Four Hamsters poked out and squeaked making Souda back away a little.

"Get away from me Gundam" Souda said.

Souda walked backwards before accidentaly tripping over the corner of the table. As he fell he pulled the tablecloth down with him along with a bowel of soup. The soup spilled out of the bowel and into soudas mouth.

"Crap" souda said as he started to feel the heat rising in his face and all of his body "Just fucking do it"

Gundam simply smirked as he grabbed Souda by the arm and surprisingly enough kissed him. Souda's eyes widened in surprise but then calmed down due to the soup.

"So you accept your fate" Gundam laughed as he put Souda over his shoulder then walked away.

"Second OTP canon... somehow" Ibuki said as she fell asleep on top of Twogami.

By that moment Teruteru was hiding in the kitchen.

"There it is, he is so uke" Hiyoko laugh and then shiver as two hands were wrapped around her.

"Saionji-san" Mikan smiled as she kissed the back of hiyokos neck "Let's do it"

Then Mikan picked Hiyoko up.

"What!?" Hiyoko screamed as she was dragged away "Big sis Mahiru help me"

However Mahiru was already passed out on the floor. And like that Hiyoko was gone.

Nanami was seeing all of this as she moved towards Izuru who had the almost lust driven Sonia on his arm.

"Kamukura-kun" Nanami said as she got close to them.

Finally when she was close enough she wrapped her arms around Izurus own arm.

"What" Izuru asked in surprise as he saw Nanamis blushing face "What are you doing, Nanami Chiaki"

"You can call me Nanami, Kamukura-kun" Nanami smiled as she press herself against Izuru.

Sonia giggled as she press against Izuru even more. "I'm okay with having an OT3" Sonia said

"Wait no" He said as he started to struggle against the grip of both Nanami and Sonia.

With a sigh Izuru started to tickle Sonia, who started to laugh and loose her grip. Then Izuru pressed his fingers against the neck of Sonia. Immediately she fell unconscious. As Sonia fell Izuru managed to catch her then he did the same thing with Nanami, who like Sonia fall to the sleep.

"These two" he said as he grabbed Nanami and put her on his back.

Nanami wrapped her arms around his neck then he grab Sonia in a princess style. With that he slowly start to walk towards the room of Nanami.

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: Yeah ummm I suppose ummm do you like it please tell me if you like it.**

 **Review Response:**

 **RostedMondo(Butter): Fine Matematics is something to not talk about fine also the story is still in projection so don't despair all to the time also don't remember me about my review and here is your strange thing you ask I'm not good so fuck it also that Nanami's parents are dead is something well used**

 **AnimeQueen82: Thanks for your kind words.**

 **Till next time~**


	10. Remembering is not a good thing part 1

**OM: So sorry folks to keep you wanting for this chapter but man I had got a serious thing of Authors Block but it's going away slowly.**

 **As Always try to enjoy.**

 **Chapter Edit by Vixen-chan (Vixen7117)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Remembering is not a good thing

Nanamis room:  
Izuru pushed the door open only to notice that the bed was in complete order as if Nanami hadn't slept in it last night.

"Strange" Izuru said in a whisper as he shook his head

Izuru then put Sonia in the bed, making sure to remove the small crown she wore on her head. He put the crown on the night table with the utmost care. Next he tried to put Nanami down. Carefully he managed to ungrip her arms from around his neck.

"You two are seriously troublesome" Izuru said as he removed Nanami's Kitty backpack from her back before placing it on the floor.  
"Now what to do" Izuru whispered to himself, after all most of the remnants were still under the influence.

Sighing he decided to go towards his room after glancing at the two girls that were cuddling together in bed.  
"Seriously either one of you will be the end of me, well mostly Nanami" He said as he took his black coat and put it over the girls before leaving.

The most grown smile he had had in a while was plastered on his face

Izuru's room:

Izuru entered his room groaning, seriously all of the Remants had to be at least asleep by now.

"I will kill both Fuyuhiko and Souda for doing this" Izuru said. Then He remeber his pains and let it pass... for now.

There was a sharp pain in his chest as all of his vision started to become a blur. Pain came from many places, his heart, head, everywhere.

"W-w-w-wha-" Izuru managed to say.

His voice sounded so different yet It sounded just like him. It sounded so boring yet it sounded so... He didn't have words to describe his OWN voice.

The pain came again as he gasped for air, the curtain that concealed the rose was shining and shaking violently. He started to move towards the curtain slowly as it still hurt whatever it was.

"T-this god dam-" Izuru wheezed.

" _Even the most beautiful thing can break_ " Were the last words he heard as he passed out.

Flashback:

Hajime Hinata was a lively King or Prince. In any case, even thought his parents had a long time since they would pass to a better life. He wasn't the exact age to be a King so for now he was still a prince.

Leaving that aside Hajime was one of the most active Kings in his lineage. He was respected, loved, and known through all of the kingdom. Everyone knew the name of Hajime Hinata. Even the most evil and cruel persons knew about his existence.

and that is where the dreadful living nightmare started.

But first the good part of the going to be nightmare.

Being the prince gave him both privileges and restrictions that he once broke. That's how he made his first human interaction, besides his parents servants and maids. She was a gentle girl with soft Pink eyes and hair. She was the first person Hajime could call his friend and even his first ever love interest or maybe not.

Eventually Nanami wasn't his first human interaction as more people came into his life. Dreadful people, untrustworthy people, and some others that he wished he never saw again.

The scum of the world, the people that made Hajime wish to end the world. But that would be extremely boring as he would say in the past days or even in his presents days.

However he would meet people he could call his family.

People he could feel who had Hope within them.

Something the most evil witch of all the world would love to break.

The dreadful day where the nightmare started: Location Hajime castle:

"Mmmh" Hajime looked at the stairs as a person with white puff hair and a green Jacket with a hoodie came down.  
"Nagito" Hajime said as he looked at his friend he had known for years.

Nagito looked at Hajime who was blinking in surprise.

"Why did the ultimate Hope wake up so late" Nagito asked with a small gentle smile,"Oh but that's something that trash like me can't know" Nagito said with a laugh as Hajime sigh.

"I'm the one who has to ask that" Hajime said as he crossed his arms and looked at Nagito, who stopped his laugh and adverted his eyes from Hajime.

"It would've been better if you were still asleep" Nagito said

"What do you mean by that" Hajime asked, surprised by what Nagito had just said.

Nagito chuckled lightly as he looked at Hajime right in his eyes. What he said next was something he couldn't shake from his mind even now.

"...I'm leaving the castle Forever"

Flashback interumption: Nanami room:

Nanami could feel the effect of the aprodiasic wearing thin "Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Nanami heard as she turn around to find Sonia.

"..." Nanami stayed in silence for a few moments before her eyes widened in surprise. "What happened? did Kamukura-kun really?" Nanami asked in fear.

Sonia chuckled lightly and then shook her head

"No Izuru-sama is a gentlemen" Sonia explained "Or in other words Izuru-sama will never have sex with someone if that person wouldn't like it"

"... In Japaness please" Nanami said in confusion as Sonia sighed.

"Izuru-sama will never do something you don't like" Sonia explained but Nanami was still confused "in simpler words he will always take into account your feelings about it"

Sonia retrieved her crown before placing it on her head.

"Ok hot it" Nanami said with more calm and more secure tone knowing that Kamukura hadn't done anything.

Sonia smiled.

"Oh but maybe that was in the past" Sonia said as Nanami looked confused "After all he was my first time".  
Nanami looked surprised and flustered for a strange reason "Kidding" Sonia said.

"Really" Nanami asked to which Sonia nodded her head prompting Nanami to sigh in relief.

"That was obvious Jealousy" Sonia nodded her head and then beamed "Oh My God Nanami you really are in love with Izuru-sama"

"You don't know that" Nanami blushed.

"If you said so" Sonia smiled

Flashback Resumed:  
"What do you mean by that?" Hajime asked, a bit shocked.

"While I love to stay here and be with you guys I don't want to be here anymore because I don't want to become a bother" Nagito said.

"It's not a bother that you stay in the castle I actually like that you stay here, You are my friend after all" Hajime said as Nagito shook his head.

"No" Nagito said as he closed his eyes "My luck will probably harm all of you so to avoid that I will leave forever and you can't change my mind, Hinata-kun" Nagito said.

"No you don't have to g-" Hajime tried to say before Nagito gave him a tight hug.

"Hopefully we will meet again in the future" were Nagito's last words as he let go of Hajime and left.

Hajime stayed in silence for a while as he stared at the stairs. There was a sudden knock on the door. As Hajime looked at the door he thought 'Maybe it's Nagito maybe he changed his mind'. Hajime approached the door and turned the knob of the great door.

The biggest mistake of all his life.

As the door opened he could feel the harsh rain that was starting to pour. Outside the door was a person, an old woman to be more precise, wearing an old hoodie that was all soaked.

"Oh Young Prince" The Woman said.

Hajime shuddered, there was something from this woman that he didn't like at all.

"Please I need a refuge for tonight" The woman said in her soft voice "In exchange I'll give you this beautiful rose"

Then she showed him a Rose so beautiful.

Sorry I can't do that so no" Hajime said firmily as the Woman clicked her tounge.

"So that's how you're gonna play boy, well might as well play with you a little" the woman said sinisterly.

To be continued.

* * *

 **OM: So as you can see I'm going to split this in two parts or many if I don't put all of it through the second one. sorry if this Chapter is short anyway.**

 **Review Response:**

 **A Lonely Ahoge: Jejeje that's my own little doing glad you could enjoy.**

 **Rosted Butter: It's fine thought doing your things to be free is way important So I'm not mad or anything, And for the Joke I might as well do one or two in the future.**

 **AnimeQueen82: Jejeje Seems that comedy is one of my strong attributes over fics, glad you could enjoy Hope you enjoys this one.**

 **Till Next time.**


End file.
